Savage World
by purpleteddy
Summary: Harry, one of the most popular and pretty boy at Hogwarts, is hiding a dark secret from his past. Before he had turned 10 he had lived a harsh childhood of betrayal and slavery that has made him a dangerous person. When Voldermort finds out about his secret, he ruthlessly uses this information to control the boy and make him his. Slash , Handsome Lv.
1. Chapter 1

A small black cat strolled lazily down a lonely looking meadow, taking cover under the shadowy night. A cool breezed teased against the cat's silky, soft hair making it glimmer like inky water under the dull moon light. It looked around the meadow with intelligent and observant icy blue eyes until it found exactly what it was looking for; it's master.

Stark naked and surrounded by various medicinal and poisonous herbs was a young boy, no older than eight . The boy was crouched picking the herbs with a look of care and concentration on his face as he chanted a series of ritualistic chants so to make the properties of the plants stronger.

Under the shine of the moon the boy looked unnaturally pale, like some ethereal creature and waves of inky black hair fell down his lithe from in elegantly in wispy curls.

Well practiced hands expertly picked the right plants and weaved them together. His hands, though they were covered with cuts and bruises were steady. The long spindly fingers worked so fast and accurately they were hypnotising to see. It was an art he had had to learn at an incredibly young age, he was the kind if child had to work in order to survive.

Bowing his head to the floor he prayed to the mother goddess* for the herbs and said one last thank you, he had deep respect for old tradition and superstitions, the old ways. They used to have more respect for people and nature in those days, when people still used to follow the old ways.

Harry got up collecting his herbs into a make shift bag and then throwing them over his back. Suddenly noticing his cat he gave a warm smile and then picked the cat up.

"Azumi, you're late" The boy said pulling the cat up close to his chest, like a mother might cradle a baby. Harry was a bit like a mother to the cat though, he had looked after it since it was a kitten, that's why he was so protective of it.

The cat gave a small meow at being manhandled and crawled up onto the boys shoulder purring contently; tail swishing back forth in a relaxed rhythm.

Harry looked out into the distance and gave a worn down sigh, tonight was going to be a long night, he had to get to the nearest village by sunrise to get some stock from an old merchant he knew, and if he was any later than that the man would be asleep and not answer his call. Kio was night person you, parting through the dark and asleep by day, that why he was nicknamed 'the Owl'.He also got the nickname because years too sleep and too much ecstasy gave his eyes a wide, dark and startled look, like the bird.

Kio usually gave Harry food, books and secrets, and in return Harry traded in his best potions, which according to Kio were the best in the country.

Though he and Harry had traded for years, Harry still couldn't bring himself to trust the man, and was always guarded. All interactions were strictly professional, even cold at times. It was nothing personal, but the only people he had known in the past were cruel so he didn't trust anyone. Kio was no exception to this rule either, he's a ruthless tradesman who takes advantage of every person who walks though his door. Harry included, Harry never got paid what he should have been because Kio knew Harry wouldn't go to anyone else incase they realised he was an orphan and put him in an orphanage.

Harry had rejected civilisation at a dangerously young age. As an abandoned orphan he had never been shown much kindness or respect, and opted to live in the wild rather than spend a life out -casted and oppressed.

His life lacked the comforts of normal person's life because of it, he had no support system or family, he had had to learn to grow up quick and fast. The day were hard and the hours long, most children would have died living under the sever conditions he did, but Harry was far too strong for such a pathetic fate.

Not that Harry knew any other children anymore, other than Kio he avoided people, and only came into town when the streets were bare . His visits were always short and rushed, he was always scared someone would realise he was homeless and force him into and orphanage or servitude.

Just before sunrise Harry reached his destination with a sigh of relief. Kio lived a rich looking cottage just on the edge of the nicest part of town, with the largest and most beautiful garden in the area.

Harry scoffed out loud, the plants who owned may be pretty and rare, but were utterly useless. It was simply a show of power, connections and wealth. Like most people Harry knew, Kio was another man who was superficial and egotistical to point it could be described of as vile.

"Harry what a pleasure to see you, ungodly hour no?" Kio said noticing Harry walk up his drive, it looked as if he had been waiting for him "the suns almost up!"

Harry nodded dully, pulling out a few potions that the man had requested. Kio instantly snatched them out his hand with a greedy look on his face before throwing a bundle of goodies at the child.

"Everything's there, food, drink, a couple of books too." Kio said, "Harry please, you have to come in, you look cold as ice and sick as hell. Your lifestyle is going to kill you one day, winters going to turns its ugly head around some day and you're going to end up catching hypothermia, Or maybe you'll get lucky and die a faster death when one of them beastly animal hunts and kills you. I don't want to lose my best client!"

Harry gave and unenthusiastic nod and very quietly said in and uncommitted and dead-pan voice, "Maybe

An awkward atmosphere took over as the two just looked at each other, neither talking nor making eye contact. ". Kio knew Harry was never going to come and sit in for tea, Harry didn't even know why he bothered asking, but he said "maybe" just to polite.

Harry looked up to see Kio fidgeting uncomfortable, he was shaking a giant beads of sweat where falling down his face . Harry decided that he needed to get out, Kio was either high or up to something. Whichever one it was that was making him act so edgy and weird Harry didn't want to be their when everything went tits up.

He made to turn, but before he could even take his first step he was surrounded by wizard. The sound was like fireworks going off in all directions as they apparated in, surrounding him in a large human circle

Harry turned and stared at Kio confused and scared, looking at the man as if he expected an explanation, the man looked away guilty faced and flushed with embarrassment and it was explanation enough for Harry. He knew what had happened.

Kio, his trader, had sold him off. Wizards rarely came into Muggle society, the two kept at distance, except when they needed more slaves. Clearly the paycheack must have been quiet extravagant for the man to give up his prodigy potion maker, but a man like Kio wasn't one to give up a good deal when he saw it.

Harry hissed angrily, feeling defenceless and betrayed. Sure the two had never had a good relationship but he had thought there professional association would have meant the man would have had some degree of loyalty or moral obligation to his subject.

No, no one had ever treated him with kindness, why would they now. Kio had just used him, and Harry should have known better.

Knowing he had no chance of escape, he wanted his last action of freedom to be revenge. He couldn't bear the thought that Kio would live a life of luxury from his pain and humiliation.

As Kio always used to say, 'one must always pay the piper'.

A sadistic smile graced the young boy's features, chilling and without mercy, the kind of smile only a person who felt nothing but contempt and hatred for people could muster. His eyes shining with spite.

It signalled the attack that was to come .

Drawing a dagger the boy used to hunt with from his belt, he used his skills in hunting to quickly and precisely throw the dagger so it would slice though the man's stomach, leaving a nasty fatal gash in its path.

The man looked up surprised at the child, he had underestimated him greatly. The child grinned back like a demon, eyes gleaming in the dark hungrily, pleasured by his pain. This was his last chance of freedom, he planned to savour it.

The man started coughing up blood , hands wrapped round his thought tightly in vain, he wanted the pain to stop and all he could se. The blood was now drowning him and he was finding it difficult to breath. He looked up ,desperation in his eyes as he realised the wound was going to kill him painfully and take a long time to do so, that that was exactly how he boy had planned it.

Harry's cat started hissing as the vulgar sight, and Harry brought it down and started cradling it protectively, covering it from the view.

"A life for a life" Harry whispered softly so only Kio could hear and he was faced with an expression of pure fear.

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and resigned to his fate, let himself get apparated away, there was no escape now so he might as well save his energy.

Harry was transported into a large room that looked like an entry room for the servants; it certainly wasn't the main entrance room as it was sparse of any sort of decoration. It simply confirmed what Harry already knew, he was property of some rich wizarding family.

The walls , floors and ceilings had all been paved in dark marble, magically enhanced to look like the nights sky. Harry felt like was standing in the air, and would fall through the floor any moment, he wasn't used to this grand world of magic; he had lived a secluded lifestyle.

It made him feel venerable, the vast change overwhelming and confusing, though too look at him you wouldn't be able to see how much he struggling. He stood, straight and confident looking, even though he felt as if his legs would give way at any moment, his expression cool, controlled and stoic.

Never let then enemy see your weaknesses, a lesson Harry had learnt from a young age. In the wild , animals that appeared weak or scared where always the first to go and it was exactly the same in the human world, so he did his best to hide his fear.

"New boy, do you have a name I can call you by?" came a silky voice from behind him; Harry swivelled round to see who was talking to him.

The man he faced was a looming figure. Sharp angled featured, dark slicked back hair and beautiful, slanted dark eyes that stared down mysteriously at the boy. The man held himself in a proud manner that suggested he was an authority figure, strong, confident and strict looking. Harry instantly knew this was not a man to mess with, though this didn't mean he would give the man his real name.

"Evans" Harry lied easily, giving the man his mother's surname. The man nodded in acceptance, his face stony and emotionless. He didn't want to give the man his real name because that way the man could trace his history, and knowledge was power.

"Well Evans, as you have probably worked out you are now a servant. Due to your reputation as a good potion maker you are too become an apprentice in the medical department. There are strict rules as a servant of this household and the punishments are severe for breaking them, you will receive a copy of these rules first thing tomorrow at sunrise." He paused for a second looking down at the boy with a stern expression on his face "It is a well-respected position to be and apprentice , if you should work hard at your studies and you will have be highly compensated for your talents. I can see you are an intelligent boy, so be sensible, doing well in this apprenticeship is too your advantage."

Harry nodded in acceptance, but otherwise unsure how to respond, though he obviously did the right thing as the man's mouth twisted into a small smile.

The man had seen many a child come through the servants door, snivelling and crying. They didn't listen, were spoilt and childish and without an ounce of common sense or logic, but this boy was something new. He stood confidently like an adult, unusual behaviour for a child at the best of times , but certainly for a child who must be distraught and terrified at being tossed out from his normal life and away from his family to such a peculiar place. The boy also looked up with an expression of reasoning, as if he understood the responsibilities of his new life and the repercussions of not full filling them, a child who was an obvious survivor, self-reliant and adaptable.

"Well Evans, I have high hopes for you, you look like a very intelligent boy who seems to understand what is best for yourself. Follow me, I will show you to your chamber. "He said his smile still there as he talked. The man suddenly looked at the cat that was still being cuddled by the boy and Harry stared back cautiously, pulling the creature closer to him in a defensive manner "you can keep the cat you know, it just can't leave your room."

With that the man then led Harry down a series of corridors until they arrived to a small room. The room had no windows and was covered in the same dark marble as the rest of the place making the place look gloomy and dark.

No windows, Harry felt his chest tighten as a feeling of claustrophobia overtook him, he missed the moonlight already and the fresh air.

Everything here was so clinical and stale, utterly lacking in beauty, an abyss to the soul. A strong smell of disinfectant and damp overpowered his senses and he felt disgusted, but he had to get used to it.

And the place was infested with humans, he could hear them from his room walking around and talking, there was no getting away from them. All he wanted was for them all to disappear, the noise was giving him a headache already, and he wanted return to wild were it was quiet and calm.

He looked around his room. In the centre of the room was a decently sized wooden bed with a generously thick mattress and duvet, a small wardrobe and a desk and chair in the corner.

It was really good furniture and Harry knew that if he had grown up to be more materialistic he would be grateful for such high quality equipment in his room, but all it did was make him more depressed. He felt like they were trying too domesticate him by making him get used to such conditions, like some stay dog or cat. He knew he wouldn't sleep on the bed that night but on the floor, it was his one of the few things he still had a choice over after all and he had always slept on the floor in the past.

"You'll get used to it fast enough" said the man startling him out of his train of thought, and with that the man walked out of the room locking it behind him. Harry just stared at the locked door; letting the fact he was now property of some rich family sink in fully.

Just like that, in no time at all, these people had taken away his freedom and identity. His freedom was something he had had to fight for too, being an orphaned runaway, and he found being placed in the position he was humiliating and unfair.

He was to angry and shocked to do much other than stand shaking on the spot, breathing in and out in hard and heavy . Hours passed like this with him just staring out heatedly , slowly getting more and more tiread . His grasp of time having evaporated in his hatred and fury.

His cat, who hadn't been taken away as of yet, was still curled up in the boys protective hold, silent and observant. Azumi somehow always understood when the child needed support and comfort and so instead of meowing for food of climbing onto its favourite spot, the child shoulders, it just nuzzled up to its master affectingly and let itself be hugged painfuly in the boys shaking arms. The boy was so obviously suffering.

The boy was grateful, the cat was the only thing he had left, and without its love he knew he would have broken down and given up on life and love a long time ago. They were a pack, he had to be strong, Aumi relied on him, and he had to be resourceful.

He also knew that this was a valuable life lesson; it had made him stronger and more knowledgeable about what people were like. It was clear that he couldn't just avoid them and hide in the country like he had thought as a child, Even if he was to escape people would always chase him down because he was an outsider, no family would come and claim him, and no one would even notice his disappearance.

It was clear he had to fight for his freedom; he had to become powerful or feared enough that no one would ever come looking to make a slave out of him again

An ugly smile marred along the boy normally sweet face. Yes, he was going to take everything he could from these people, an education, their secrets, learn their ways and then he would use all this to make them pay, pay for every day of pain and humiliation he was going to have to endure.

He knew he would have to take time planning this, to come up with the best way to exact his revenge and the best timing, until then he would be the most polite and studios.

He had to get them to like him for everything to run smoothly, so no one suspected him of anything and so he could learn everything he needed to know. It also meant he had to learn how to act like them.

Even the idea disgusted him, these people had no respect, and they thought they could take whatever and act however they liked. And he had to pretend this was acceptable, imitate them.

Well, let the games begin.

* * *

*Mother goddess is a pagan goddess who is believed to control nature.

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's new routine started at 5 o'clock sharp, a drill sounded down the staff corridors, the kind of horrible ringing sound you get in schools to signal breaks. Two seconds later all Harry could hear the disgruntled moans and whines of the servants waking up.

Standing up straight he rubbed his hands through his hair carefully in order to tidy up his appearance a little before smartly walking out the room.

As he walked outside his room he looked down the corridor to see all the other staff members standing in a neat line outside their doors, Harry followed suit not wanting to stand out too much , and a second later he realised why, they were about to be inspected.

Inspections, Harry was to learn, were a daily thing. The people who inspected them were called the "Prefect Staff", an all bulk and no nonsense sort, who used their fists to make sure the rest of the staff kept in line.

These Prefect staff made sure the rooms, staff and clothing were clean and then proceeded to make sure everyone did a series of exercises and stretches to wake up and keep fit.

After the inspection Harry was given his rule book by the Staff Prefect, which he was told to read later at the end of the day, which of course he was planning on doing first thing. This place seemed almost military in it behaviour, and the rule book was obviously the holy bible of books to follow.

Lessons started straight after breakfast, an uninspiring meal of porridge (made with water and no sugar , but still the unhealthily underweight boy viewed this food as godsent) , and then carried on till 9 O'clock, with a half hour break for lunch.

After studies, most of the student spent at least one hour doing homework and such, the more ambitious sometimes two. People who fell back in class were obviously looked down upon, and like in the wild, those who found it hard to keep up with the rest were left stranded behind. And eventually expelled from class.

This world, he decided, was as unforgiving and hostel as the wild. Many people lead brutal lives, over worked and in harsh condition, controlled and kept in place simply through fear. The expectations were too much and too many and it wasn't uncommon for apprenterships and servant to commit suicide.

Everyone here took advantage of someone, only the people who had survived to the top got a break. The teachers gave the aprentership students potion work for clients they couldn't be bothered to do, the Prefect staff gave the normal staff the worst jobs and everyone took advantage of the house elves who did the most menial and degrading tasks of them all.

But this was the kind of dog eat dog Harry understood, had been born and nurtured in and unlike most of the competition which had been pampered and spoilt as children, he thrived in this environment.

He easily exelleled in his studies, he could do any extra work his teacher wanted from him and quickly earned brownie points with for being so useful and polite. Living the wild meant he already had a good knowledge of herbs and picked up the information faster than the others in his class, but secondly the boy had grown used to only sleeping three or four hours a day and this meant he could study lots more and get ahead. Living in the wild also meant he had a longer attention span and was much more alert than the competition.

The other student, with the expetion of the ones who were jealous of his natural talent and unnatural intellect, adored him. He was always smiling, said all the right things . He was also clever enough to either keep up with their conversations if they were smart themselves of dumb down enough to not make them feel stupid if they slightly more simple.

And best of all was the that no one cottoned onto the fact that his charming smile was fake, or that his laugh never meet his cold and calculating eyes, that every gesture of kindness or courtesy was just another manipulation to curry favour. He was a master at acting, Harry could scarcely believe how easy it was to fall them all himself, especially considering how much he hated socialising. Still, obviously if you were intelligent and strong willed enough you could adapt and master anything.

He also learnt popularity brought many spoils such as sweets from the cooks, protection from the popular kids against jealous classmates and he could even charm and smile his way out of punishments.

He became untouchable though his fame, and in world were you could be beaten up and raped for next to nothing he couldn't believe what a perk being popular was.

* * *

Harry laid down stretched out on his bed in an elegant manner, his cat purring contently on his crest as it pawed his shirt to shreds. It was Azumi's way of bonding with Harry, and he had always been a needy cat and was even worse now that Harry was out so much.

The two rarely saw each other for more than 4 or 5 hours a day, he got home, feed Azumin whatever he could scavenge even if it meant he went hungry himself, then they cuddled up together until they fell asleep

It was very hard on them, before he had come to this place the two had been inseparable and not having Azumi around put Harry on a constant edge, it was irrational, but without Azumi he felt scared and incomplete and was plagued with the constant fear someone would kill his pet when he was out as some sort of sick joke or prank.

It also made him lonely, it was a surreal feeling being so popular and yet so alone, but he was just too detached to other people to make any real friends. It made realise just how important and fragile the pack was between Azumi and him was.

Azumi hadn't adjusted well either. Azumi also wasn't allowed to leave the room, so most of time it was stuck all alone and trapped in the dark dingy room, it was like being placed in solitary confinement. The stress this caused meant he had lost a lot a weight despite Harry feeding him as much as he could manage too.

The quartine of pets was another thing that put Harry on edge, Azumi was needy for his attention and hungry and he worried the cat would just walk out of the room and look for when he was out one day. Any pets that left their master room were executed, the rule book stated it was for hygiene reasons, but really it was just another rule that was there to keep the masses in toe.

There were a lot of rules in this place, and a lot of them had no purpose whatsoever except to install and ingrain an attitude of submission. That's after all how a capitalist society like this one works were there are only a few people have the right to control a mass of underdogs, otherwise the sheer quantity of staff would have long since over-powered the few "lucky ones" controlling them.

They had to be submissive, they had to be scared on the consequences of not obeying rules.

Not that Harry cared, it wasn't his job to fight the system, simply use it to his advantage. After all the politics of humans was of no concern to him, it simply just wasn't his war.

Out of nowhere Azumi dug his claws into his skin painfully hissing like it had been kicked. Harry recognised Azumi was scared instantly and Harry perked up at the warning.

"Azumi, what is it?" he whispered not feeling the least bit daft for talking to a cat, Azumi was bright after all, Harry knew it understood him.

Azumi looked over to the door and Harry could see the shadow of feet from between the gap and understood instantly why Azumi was concerned. It was very early in the morning, about 4.30 and usually the only people up at this hour where trouble makers who didn't want to get caught on the mischief.

The door handle was turned and he heard it click open and saw the young boy tread in softly. Harry instantly recognised who it was and scowled inwardly to himself.

Kitu, the boy was in his class and was a natural born pain in the ass, constantly following him around like a love struck puppy and invading his personally space, though he had his uses thankfully. The boy was the most popular, very handsome and the strongest and therefore able to use social power and brute force to defend him from unfavourable attention and jealous classmates.

Still, Harry had to admit that although the boy always seemed sweet and childlike around Harry, he was a little scared of him, especially now he had mustered up the courage to enter his room at night. Kitu was smarter and stronger than he looked, and you could never tell for certain what intelligent people were thinking or planning, whether they were up to any good or not.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, what did Kitu want?

"Your still Studying Evans? You'll make yourself ill. You're so delicate looking you know" He whispered softly sitting himself on the edge of the bed staring intently and then suddenly noticing the cat in Harry's arms a gave a small childish grin "This your cat? I didn't take you for a pet person"

Harry who had planned to keep an appearance of confidence and comfortable instantly tensed up at the mention of Azumi and snached the cat up close to him in an instinctive protective manner without thinking.

He instantly kicked himself, he might have offended to dangerous boy andeven if he hadn't the kid now knew his weakness. The boy chuckled at the boys behaviour, and Harry became more scared.

Harry made a stunning image in the dim light; attentive and suspicion, yes, but so alive compared to his usual doll like and well controlled apperance. These were his true emotions, not the act Kitu was used to seeing. His normally glassy eyes were now a pool of fire starring wide and unblinking straight at the boy; wild, bright and stormy .

Kitu looked at the boy with a sad and wanting expression, it was so dark and self-pitying it took Harry somewhat by surprise, humans usually took whatever they wanted without care so why was he looking at his wantingly? What did he want and why did he not just take it?

He looked like a starved child, staring at some delicious meal he could never afford.

Kitu wished beyond anything he could have Harry act like he did to his cat towards him. Harry whole posture was possessive and shielding, like the cat was worth any amount of pain, Kitu knew that no one was ever going to love him like that.

Still Kitu smiled, content and Happy that he could be with Harry, even if Harry didn't really care for him it was good enough. He could just pretend Harry was really his fried, that Harry loved him back as much as he loved him. Sometimes the illusion would suffice when reality failed to give

"I got you some sweets" The boy said giving Harry a youthfull toothy smile that made dimples appear on the sides of his mouth, such an innocence appearance and gesture looked so odd in this place , a place that had long since forsake kindness and love.

He almost felt jealous at his happiness, the boy looked so gleeful, like evil had never touched him this hell of a place. But no one lived in this place unscarred and Harry realised that being jealous of him was as stupid, Kitu was just the same as him, and there was nothing to be jealous of.

"Erm, thanks" Harry said remembering to smile again, his momentary lapse of self-control gone and he was back to acting the part again. His grip loosened on Azumi and the cat jumped onto the boys shoulders staring at the stranger suspiciously.

Taking the candy Harry he slowly chewed it savouring the taste in his mouth and the feel of having solid food in his mouth as opposed to the watery soup they were normally given.

"I had to see you, I knew you'd like the sweets, just wanted to see you smile" he said quitly, more to himself than Harry.

Never the less Harry smiled like he was supposed to do, his cherry red lips looking as striking on his porcelain white face as blood on snow.

Before Kitu could restrain himself or even knew what he was doing he kissed him, then realising what he had done he stood up and back away in self-disgust, a mortified expression on his face as if trying to say without words just how sorry he was for doing such a thing without Harry consent, without Harry wanting him to do it.

It was just like, he needed it, he didn't want to hurt Harry but this was his one little selfish wish and his brain couldn't control his heart long enough not to do it . It's not like he would ever get another chance.

Before he could go any further he took another step back toward the door and said in a weak voice "sorry, please I'm so s-sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye. I just - don't remember me like this , please -". And with that he ran leaving a somewhat stunned boy staring out blankly into the darkness wondering what an earth had happened.

The next morning Harry went to class expecting trouble or at least an awkward atmosphere, he was sure the boy would be embarrassed and take it out on Harry or angry because he acted in the wrong way, this was the kind of behaviour Harry was used to from people.

Though he didn't understand what Kitu wanted or why the boy had acted so strangely, if he wanted to kiss him why didn't just get on with it like most people would have done, it's not like Harry could have done anything to stop him.

Harry waited for Kitu arrive apprehensively, but instead of Kitu coming in all stroppy and annoyed, the boy was nowhere to be seen. The more Harry sat and waiting the more he began to notice that something was odd. All traces of him had gone; his desk, chair and experiments gone or thrown away.

There was a gloomy atmosphere in the class and Harry was starting to get worried because it was obvious something big and bad had happened, had Kitu been kicked of the appretentership? It made no sense, Kity was talented, charismatic and intelligent, a perfect candidate.

The normally silent class was ablaze with the sound of children whispering back and forth to each other in hushed scared voices, Harry would have gone and asked what the deal was if it wasn't for the fact he saw it as beneath him to gossip, and gossiping was bad for his nice boy image.

Suddenly the teacher walked in in his normal stormy, authoritarian manner, slamming the door behind him and Harry felt a bit more relaxed as the students all sat down instantly and the room became more normal.

Only things didn't exactly go back to normal, the students clearly wanted answers, enough to even break the rules and raise their voice and demand them.

"Sir, where's Kitu? Where is Kitu?" said one of the bolder students , the professor who was a strict man who hated to be interrupted gave a low growl at the boy, who other than recoiling back somewhat kept a straight and determined face. Harry had to admit he was impressed at his loyalty to Kitu and bravery.

"he's been moved to a new section" The professor said sharply, Harry ear picked up, the man didn't want to answer the question. He was purposefully avoiding giving the kids information they didn't already know. His curiosity finally peaking he wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Which section" Harry asked in a soft sweet voice that always got him what he wanted with the teacher. The teacher looked awkward now, but wasn't saying anything.

"They've moved him onto prostitution training, 15 and he'll be a prostitute! Someone's claimed him! None of us are safe now, not even as apprenterships-" shouted another student, almost hysterically. It was a big deal and Harry understood why she was so upset. One of the perks of being an apprentership was that you were supposed to be safe from such a doomed fate, at least that was what they were all told, because there talents were required.

Clearly that wasn't the case because Kitu had just been sold, and the worst fate and fear of all servants , a fate which they thought were excluded as long as the worked hard enough to stay on the program could be just as much their fate as anyone else's

The teacher saw red, he was shaking violently and his face was twitching horribly. There was a lot of humiliation at the idea he could not protect his own student from such a degrading fate, they were after supposed to be safe from such things, less venerable and at the mercy of the masters becuase of their talents.

But obviously not, and that along with the fact the student was being so disrespectful made him violently angry. There a cry of shock from the other student as the teacher slammed his fists against the girl so harshly that the girl fell to floor spitting blood.

She didn't become submissive though, in fact she back fiercer, the blood covering hir face making her look almost demonic and then she spat out in a venomous voice "so it true! And then what, who's next…Evan's probably!"

There was overpowering air of fear and insecurity while the student digested the fact that they were just as much at the mercy of the masters as the rest of the servants . Their little comfort bubble had burst.

And over the course of the next coupe of minutes of silence all of the student eyes darted back and forth to harry in a sad, worried you'll be next kind of manner, they tried not to be obvious, but subtly has never been a strong point with kids.

It was horrible, they looked like little children about to have their favourite toy taken away. They had good reason to think Harry would be next though, so delicate and sweet acting, if anyone was to go next it was unquestionably be him.

Thinking about someone other than himself for a second he remembered about how Kitu came to visit him that night, and started analysing his behaviour. A dark and depressing realisation dawning on him, Kitu knew what was going to happen. Harry had been the only place he could find peace before he resigning himself to empty and cruel existence.

And even at the end Kitu had been thinking about what he wanted; not going further than the kiss, not telling Harry what was going to happen just the next day. All to protect him from pain, from the truth.

Harry started trembling before he could control himself. That sad yet content expression in Kitu's eyes, Harry finally understood what it meant and it broke his heart, he had had such a low opnion of someone who had treated him so kind.

Kitu had always understood his love was unrequited, though he had followed Harry around with such a brave and over-confident attitude that made Harry think he was pompous and arrogant . In reality he was just hopeful and desperate for Harry to grow to care for him.

Only Harry never did, and Kitu who was clearly smarter than he let on knew this, that was why he had been so careful not to step out of line and be respectful despite his own wished. For Harry, who was used to people just taking whatever they wanted from him simply hadn't understood this at the time.

Kitu had also decided that no one would ever love him or ever value him for more than his body, and unfortunately it was probably true now, and Harry was just one more person who wasn't their in hs life to love him or comfort him. Even to the very end life was cold to him , even when he needed warmth so much, just an ounce of kindness to remember.

And what worse was that he had been content and accepting of that, not expecting anything better ,simply happy because he could spend his last few hour with the person he cared for, maybe even pretend Harry cared for him back because that was ultimately his only wish.

He would lead a life of always being ultimately denied what he wanted, for in reality wishes only ever come true for the least deserving, the rich or over-protected, not the whores and one would love him, and he would never have any memories to cling onto of being loved in his darkest and desperate moment.

Harry never loved him, the person he had wanted acceptance from the most, his last desperate wish. It was all so pathetically tragic and suddenly before Harry could get a grasp of his emotions, the tears started to drip down his face.

* * *

The months slowly ticked by in the fathomless prison Harry had learnt to call home, and persides from the great drama Kitu had caused not much happen out of routine except the odd punishment.

Harry had now been a captive in the manor for about 2 and half years. It was just an estimate though, Harry hadn't exactly kept an accurate count as there were no calendars in the servant quarters, but from what he remembered he had been captured in summer and two summers had passed since and it was coming up to winter again.

Seeing as he had been captured at the age of eight, that meant he was coming up to his teens, a fact that didn't please him in the slightest. Being rumoured as the most beautiful of all the women and men in the whole servant quarters, he had noticed people hushed and stared when he walked into a room. It wasn't sexual on the most part, he was too young for that much sexual attention, it was more admiration. Beauty was a hard thing to find in these parts, and he was a walking piece of art.

But it made him worry, he was worried about when he got older and the attention he got became less innocent and then his thought always returned to Kitu , that boy seemed to haunt his thoughts of late and he was terrified he would be cursed with the same fate as him because of his every increasing looks.

He was simply hoping that his talent and intellect would save him, it had so far . Many had asked for him just like with Kitu, but the teachers had put a good fight for him because he was so talented. But the older he seemed to get the more people were asking for him, and higher their status became. He was living in constant fear.

And there was a becoming an increasingly high chance someone might ask for him that was too high a status to refuse, even with his abilities, and then all his work would be for nothing. Either way, Harry continued to remain top of his class, it was his only hope, though he did realize he was walking a thin line.

The better he became in his lessons the more his teachers pushed him, the potions became darker and more complex, much more fun, and he was learning interesting potions he could use to exact his revenge on these beastly people. Love Potions, torturous poisons, sickening things that could bring a man to his knees and beg for mercy.

Some of the potions even required the use of magic, a huge privilege. He was exceptionally good at magic, even better than the potion masters, like a wizard they all said.

That was strangely enough when his life took a turn for the worst, though Harry couldn't believe his life could become any worse that it was it, it did. People started to say that he wasn't one of them, because he was to magically strong and aristocratic looking, like a pureblood. People started calling him a "bastard child of a pureblood", a "freak".

At first he was angry, years of sucking up to people for nothing, his face ached from his fake smiles and the sweet words tasted odd on his cynical tongue.

But soon he realised why they had stopped loving him and it was simple, they feared him, and fear could be just as powerful a tool as love. More so in fact, love it was clear could be lost easily, fear lingered.

He manipulated their fear of him to control them whilst still using his old skills at charming to keep them happy and content, it seemed charm and power made a seductive mix and people both craved his attention and feared upsetting him.

And then just as he was beginning to make a name for himself again, the wizarding world came to claim him.

When the ministry officers found him in the slavery world you could literally see the blood run from their faces in horror, they had fucked up big time and they knew it.

Harry, from his first attempt of serious magic, signalled he was a powerful wizard. A little research into his magical signature and they quickly realised he was from the Pureblood Potter line which meant the he was probably a pureblood himself, at the very worst a half-blood.

How a wizard had ended up in such horrific conditions was beyond anyone. In their world children were the top priority, and treated like priceless jewels , this was a horrific scandal . This was literally the first case of a wizard chid slipping though there fingers, and it brought a lot of suspicious questions into peoples heads about who and how.

All in all, they weren't having a good day, and when the Intel got out that a pureblood/half-blood had been forced to live with a group of heathen mud bloods as a slave

When they arrived they all expected Harry to want retribution and take the information to press and if not want professional help at St. Mango's at which point the info would get out anyway, but instead sat a calm looking boy who simply said he wanted to brush the whole thing under the carpet.

Well to say they were all surprised didn't even cover it, they were expecting hysterics and drama, but instead sat a calm, sweet little fragile thing. There next conclusion was that he was to scared to want to see a doctor and deal with his past and they tried to convince him that St. Mango was his best option. Not to be scared.

The moment the words "don't be scared, no one blames you" left there sorry mouth it was like a light switch had been turned on, the soft smiling, delicate looking boy suddenly looked imposing and an air of suffocating power surrounded him . His big, baby eyes narrowed warningly and his expression was sever and old.

The men shivered at the disturbing sight, the boys personality had just done a 180 degree turn, it was like the kid had a personality disorder or something, though given his life they would be surprised if there wasn't something wrong with him.

"You don't seem to understand .This whole incident must be confidential for both our sake. You and I don't want a scandal, we should just continue to move forward living nice normal lives, yes? I want to live a normal life, if this comes out I will be treated like freak. I want to simply mould into society, that is the best way for me to recover. " There was a shocked silence at the boys cold reasoning, it was totally unexpected he would be so forgiving and accepting, not that they were complaining. The boy scanned the officers before focusing his predatory gaze on one of the most timid of the ministry worker "You, you should pretend to be my father so that no one asks questions. You obviously live a fairly solitary and secretive life right ? so there won't be too many questions. Just say you had a lover, she died and you got dumped with me . good no ?"

The officer nodded unable to anything else with the onslaught of expectations and demands, it wasn't like he could refuse given the circumstances. Harry could cause them a lot trouble if they annoyed him, plus when Harry commanded something people had a tendency to just listen and follow, it was like the boy had a spell on them.

"Thank you, I hope we continue to have such an advantageous relationship" the boy said, using the word "advantageous" rather than "good" to show this agreement was a business deal rather than a favour or bonding experience. Advantageous after all was a cold word , to formal to use amongst friends.

The man, who Harry later found out to be called Eric, stared into the boy who was going to have to live with for the next couple of years and shuddered. The boy looked so calculating, cold and distrustful.

* * *

Little did the Ministry worker know that Harry had his own motive to keeping the whole fiasco silent . He wanted revenge , and the only way to get revenge was to have a clean slate , that meant no abusive history records.

Though the ministry worker really had no reason to be so worried, making Eric's life hell just didn't fit with Harry's plans and guy wasn't important enough to want to harm. There were bigger fish to fry.

In other word, he had so little respect for the guy he wasn't important enough to put on his black list.

Though saying that, the guy served his purpose beautifully; gave him shelter, food and gave him the non-threatening, pureblood image he desired and needed for his plans to work.

Eric, with a little charm and sweet smile smiles from Harry, lost his suspicious edge quickly, which is what Harry needed to for his image; a loving, doting father from a nice, normal background. The boy acted so innocent and delicate the minister began to even wonder why he had been so threatened in the first place; if that scarry image of Harry had all been in his head or if the lighting in the room was just odd.

Harry didn't even like the man other than the fact he was useful to him, but that wasn't the point, the point was the man liked him.

Harry gave Eric everything he wanted in return for being so useful for his image, he bragged about what a good father he was to neibours making the man who was once a social reject the highlight of conversation and adoration. And Eric loved it, the parties and attention.

And Harry was the perfect son, giving Eric the illusion of a perfect family he could never even dreamed of attaining. Harry, through years of learning to lie and act, pretended to look up and dote on the man, flattering the man ego and sense of worth.

Harry did found the whole situation beneath him and humiliating to his pride, not that this stopped him; this whole plan was beneficial to him to get him what he wanted.

The reason why he needed this man to act like his father was simple, he had to get close to the other purebloods. This meant having a clean record, a life they could relate too , nothing suspicious because as far as he had learnt people who were even a little bit different than themselves where outcastes.

And he had to get close to them, if he was going to destroy them then he wanted to do so from the inside out where he could cause the most damage and pain . Just killing them wasn't enough anymore, not after Kitu, not after the months he had lived in fear of rape and abuse.

Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked down the Platform 9 ¾ to catch his train to Hogwarts, he had received his letter of acceptance several weeks ago and was currently ecstatic with excitement at the idea of going to a magical school. Though he didn't show it, he looked as well-poised and blaze as all the other purebloods.

A soft smile graced the boys aristocratic feature, he was currently attracting a lot of attention being the only pureblood yet to be introduced into the community. The story going round was that he was home schooled, believable enough considering how over-protective and private his (fake) father was.

The boy looked so adorable and charming looking, it would have made sense for the boy to be home-schooled to keep him away from un-desirable attention. Harry smirked understanding how they were thinking, almost laughing at the thought that they thought he was little more than a defenceless, naïve little lamb. It was just the image he needed.

Harry smiled timidly at a crowd of mothers who cooed at how cute he, wishing their own were as well-mannered. Eric, pulled the boy closer as the place became more crowded in a protective manner showing the two had a close relationship, well at least Eric thought they did, Eric adored his "son".

And having Eric a respectable, traditional man who highly valued intellect and good-manners doting on him so openly was fantastic for his repute, the icing on the cake, and all the parents were observing their good relationship and taking note. The boy must be a good kid, responsible and intelligent they were all thinking, someone their children should get close to.

Harry smiled lovingly at Eric, pretending he didn't want to leave him behind and would miss reality the boy could wait to leave, he didn't have a high opinion of the man, after all he had made Eric love him simply by playing to his vanity and ego. How can anyone love a respect a man so shallow?

His cat, who had refused to go in his cage and was currently laid on his favourite spot, the boy's shoulders. It suddenly dug his claws into the boys skin and stared pointedly at none other than Draco Malfoy. Well it was always useful to see your enemy in flesh and blood Harry thought.

Harry, who had by now spent a lot of time learning the pureblood families, realised that the Draco was one of the most elitist purebloods in Britain and therefore someone he had to befriend. Harry knew it would be difficult, the elitist purebloods kept themselves away from the commoners, and with people throwing themselves at them for their status, money, looks or fame, he knew trying to get accepted by them would be difficult too, even if he was already popular and pretty.

Draco looked up at him curiously, and considering all the commotion this was to be expected, Harry gave a polite smile and then looked away quickly to focus his attention on Eric who he put a show of smiling to warmly and lovingly. Harry grinned at himself knowing the effect his behaviour would have on the young pureblood.

Harry hadn't swooned or been over enthusiastic like most in his situation would be, showing he was above such behaviour and superior to others of his status, in fact he acted as if he didn't want the attention and was simply smiling out of courtesy. He had also acted like he was more interested in his father than the most important and influential wizards of the time, this made him interesting and different. A curiosity, at least, which was all he need to worm himself into their hearts.

Harry already knew he was going to be a sensation, it would be just like in the past, were they all adored him.

Finially saying his goodbye's to his father, with an inward sigh of relief, he walked up to the train and with his baggage. He purposely made a show of finding it hard to pull his luggage up onto the train so someone would come talk to him, it not only helped his image of the delicate damsel in distress needing of a knight to come save him, but it also was a quick and easy way to make friends.

Azumi looked on amused, already used to his masters manipulations and plots and was finding humour in them . He had to admit the boy was a fantastic actor, and he hid his true, dangerous persona under such a convincing act. No one would be none the wiser when he until started to attack them.

Truely a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Need any help" asked a mischievous looking blonde kid with sharp cat like eyes. Harry nodded thankfully standing out of the boys way as he lugged both of their luggage into an empty train compartment. He smiled a lot and acted all grateful, Just as he had planned it, knowing that this officially sealed his image and popular and desirable.

I mean, carrying his suitcases, school kids only ever did that for people they were desperatly trying to impress , the boy obviosly had it bad and everyone could see it . Though, that was the point.

"My names Duo by the way, Duo Cathy, nice to meet you" The boy said smiling broadly, dimples forming both sides of his flushed cheeks, somehow the boy reminded Harry of Kitu, but he quickly switched of that part of brain not wanting to form any sort of enderment with the young kid. He going to use him and dump him as soon he was no longer of any value.

"Evans, and this is my cat Azumi " said Harry stroking the black fur-ball that had stretched out claiming all of Harry's shoulders. Harry grinned "Cute isn't he?"

"Yeah…cute" Duo said totally unfocused on the cat, Harry grinned. Suddenly the door to his compartment opened and in the entrance stood the one and only Draco Malfoy with his close friend, and equally important, Blaise Zambini. They had became interested faster than he had expected and smiled at them with an innocent, purer than white expression, but feeling slightly disappointed it had been so easy.

"I'm Malfoy, and who you are? I haven't see you before" Malfoy order directly to Harry (completely ignoring Duo) in pompous and confident manner, years of being treated like a superior did this to children Harry had learnt.

"Evans" Harry said "Pleasure to meet you, and this is my friend Dup, he helped me with my luggage, he's very nice."

The whole thing was said so innocently, but he knew the effect the sentence would have, Draco gave Duo a suspicious look and Duo blushed, while Harry acted naïve and none-the-wiser.

"Well, you should come sit with us" Draco said in a commanding tone, he found he liked Harry more and more the longer he spent with him, he was so adorable and innocent it made Draco want to baby him and keep him safe "well…come on"

"Um, can Duo come too" Harry said knowing that inviting the boy would simply make him look like nice a person who was loyal to his friends and not a total suck up. It made him look like he didn't just abandon his old friends for a popular set, but really he knew what that Duo wouldn't be allowed to come and the whole thing was just a front.

Draco's lip turned up in irritation as he looked at Duo like he was some bug on his perfectly polished boots. Draco didn't even have to say "no" to the boy, his expression was enough of a warning for the boy to back off, and stay away from them for the rest of his life. Duo politely declined and Draco smirked approvingly, Duo would never come near the boy again if Draco had anything to do with it, Evan's was obviosly to good for him

Harry gave a dejected and upset look as if Duo had had a choice in the matter and Harry was dragged away by the two handsome looking purebloods to their own private compartment.

The compartment was nothing like anything had Harry hade seen. The purebloods as always were given the best of everything and while as all the other students were cramped into tight little compartments their compartment was massive, luxurios and comfortable.

They even had their butler to open the door for them and waiter to serve them their English tea and scones.

All the students stopped what they were doing to turn and look and return Harry smiled back observing them careful, taking in what they were doing for clues of their hobbies and likes.

"This is Evans everyone" Blaise said pointing to Harry, everyone gave smiled or nodded in acknowledgement and Harry smiled back, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

Draco abruptly grabbed Harry's hand pulling him over to where he was planning to sit so the boy would have to sit with him "you can sit with me."

"Thank you" Harry said in a way that suggested he was grateful at Draco looking after him, but in reality he was grating his teeth in annoyance at being so openly manhandles, plus he hated being touched.

People like him wanted their own space, and having it breached was not only disrespectful but unappreciated. Plus being touched put him on edge after spending so much time with the threat of prostitution hanging over his head and brought back memories of the many lecherous and indecent men and women from the servant quarters staring at him, tried to buy and touch him.

"Sir would you like a drink?" asked a waiter politely handing him a list of shocked as Harry was (Eric hadn't yet taken to him to a restaurant and they didn't have servants), he nodded politely as if the whole thing was normal to him.

"I'll have a Frappuccino please" he said not having a clue what the drink was but curios enough to take the risk.

"And to eat sir? Cake or ice-cream?" continued the waiter

"Raspberry Sorbet?" Asked Harry, a delicacy Harry had recently become addicted too since he arrived to the wizarding world.

"Of course sir" Said the waiter before returning with the food and drink on an ivory platter. The platter had the Slytherin Snake symbol encrusted on it with silver and gold, well no guesses on which house the elite where expected to be sorted into.

"Thank you" Harry responded

"Really Evans you don't to thank the staff" Drawled a young boy next to him, Harry instantly recognised him from his books as Sebastian Grey. Harry blushed realising he had made a mistake and had a lot learn, everyone was staring at him, he felt like such an idiot he hoped that his mistake wouldn't take to long to recover from.

"Aww! So cute!" Cooed one of the girl, Delacroix, "Ah, make him blush again Sebastian"

Harry felt like a toy, but for her amusement made himself blush a little more. Well he had to admit he relieved, he thought they were staring at his ignorance rather than the his looks.

"Sorry, my dad's really private so we don't ever go out, and we don't have waiter at our house. Only house-elves" Harry explained, he knew not having waiter was a sign of being poor in the pureblood society, but it's better to be poor than non-traditional and liberal.

"That's Ok, if there anything you don't get I'll teach you" Draco said asserting his role as Harry's protector, and showing everyone else that Harry was his.

"So you've never left your home?" Sebastian questioned further

"No, my father home-schooled me, he's very protective of me because my mother died when I was so young." Harry explained shyly.

"Well, then you should stay with me and I'll look after you, school a bit different from home and people aren't always so nice" Draco said superiorly, _tell me about it _thought Harry, but he beamed gratefully.

"Um thanks, my dad will be pleased, he gets really worried about me . says I get lot of bad attention, but if you're looking after me he'll be fine" Harry said, and then pretending not to understand that 'bad attention' meant indecent attention he carried on to say "but everyone's been really friendly to me, I mean just look at Duo, I think daddy had nothing to worry about."

Everyone smiled at the innocent and naïve seeming boy, he didn't seem to have a clue about the world of sex or how pretty he was. The theory that he had also been home school to protect him from lecherous attention had also been solidified by Harry's fantastic lying.

"You don't have to worry Evans, well look after you " Delacroix said softly. "And who's Duo?"

"Oh he helped me with my luggage when I arrived, he's really nice" Harry responded taking immense pleasure as Draco and Delacroix shot each other a knowing, dark look. This was just too much fun; he loved it when things worked out how he had planned and now thing were going better than he had planned, they were all wrapped round his little finger.

"Excuse me, is there a toilet here?" Harry asked the butler so no one else could offer to take him and he was escorted down to the purebloods private toilet and gave a sigh of relief to find it empty. He walked over to the sink and washed his face down to make him look refreshed and too keep him focused for the rest of the journey, after all he was still courting them.

Staring at his reflection, and watched as his fake persona crumbled down in the privacy of the bathroom to show his true face; dark, cruel, wild and untamed despite years of imprisonment. He looked at his cat in the mirror that looked straight back at him with knowing eyes and darkly smiled, before giving it a loving stroke.

Yes, he had been turned into a savage in order to survive and protect his own, his only love being his cat who he would suffer anything for. After all the less you have the more you depend on it, the more attached you become, the more you need the person you love .

But it was the cruelty of men that had made him like this, so desperate to survive and carry on no matter the cost, who had taught him how to be so cruel and merciless in return.

And he knew how to hurt his punishers the most, how to make them suffer, the source was all around him. The children, their most prized possession, who have already accepted him whole-heartedly as one of their own. Yes, he was going to destroy everything they held dear, and he was going to take immense pleasure from their pain.

He bared his teeth like a beast about to hunt and kill then gave a dark chuckle, he was so close. and his cat nuzzled up to him in a loving way , he was so close, and it would just be him and Azumi alone again like old times and no one would ever hunt them down again. They would be scared.

"Careen Blackwell" he whispered to the cat "the first on my list it Careen."

Little did he know that a few years from now he would laugh bitterly at his own naivity and foolishness, he would have told himself to just stay low until he was old enough to disappear, to bad time machines didn't go back that far.

* * *

Ahh, isn't a lovely ray of sunshine, doesn't he just make your heart melt? Hey at least he's loyal and loving to the cat, I personally find that kind of enduring.

And before anyone asks, Duo is not Kitu, he just remind Harry of Kitu.

So anyway…Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Slytherin " shouted the sorting hat loudly and Harry smiled at his "friends" confidently as if there was no way he could have been placed anywhere else .If Slytherin was were the elite were then that was were Harry had to be too.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beaming broadly as if this pathetic ceremony was something to be proud about, what a waste of his valuable time.

'Slytherin, were you will make your true friends', Harry almost scoffed at the thought , call him a cynic but he didn't believe most humans were capable of this notion of ' true friendship ' , and he certainly wouldn't make friends with any of the children that sat around on the slytherin table, they would just grow up to be like their parents. A selfish, vile, corrupt and power hungry; happy to step on anyone to get what they want, people like him.

Harry looked around he hall marvelling at it grand and gothic structure, it was a piece of art with its arching ceilings and gothic tapestries. The celining was Harry favourite part, it was made to look like an open roof and all you could see were stars all over the place.

Harry looked down; the table was laden with all sorts of exotic , a-la-carte food. Pesto, streak, mushroom wellington and wild mushroom risotto; the smells were making Harry spin, he wanted everything. It was new world of choice and he was like a baby wanting to try everything with this maddening curiosity that couldn't be quenched. It was hard for him to restrain himself and he had to kept reminding himself that there was always tomorrow as he served himself a normal portion of risotto.

As he served himself he noticed the first distinct major difference between how the Slytherins were treated ass opposed to the rest of the school,, firstly their plates were silver as opposed to the normal bronze everyone else had, to show they were the royalty house and superior.

Then he noticed everything about the Slytherin table oozed superiority. The tablecloth was silk, embroiled with the constellations, unlike the dull plain cotton everyone else was given . The glasses was made of diamond so the shone unnaturally in the dim light unlike the common glass cups everyone else had, even the food was a higher standard.

It was clear this house was nearly exclusively for the higher end of society, and as the most important children of their time they received the best of everything and more.

Harry only then started to notice the jealous stared from the unlucky student who didn't manage to get in, it would be a disappointing blow for their parents and their own personal status , life wouldn't be so comfortable either.

Harry was just beginning to see how lucky he had bee to be placed in this house and how much of challenge getting into Slytherin really was, it had all seemed so easy, he must have just gotten in by merit rather than blood or status he concluded.

Still he had taken the sorting so lightly and disrespectfully considering it was such big deal, he simply thought that if he wanted it his sheer stubbornness and strong will would get it him.

Elegantly he poured himself a drink and took a sip as he continued to observe and learn more. Focusing back to his own table he realised there was a distinct hierarchy at the Slytherin table. The most popular student like the Malfoy's, Black's. Zambini's and Grey's all sat in the centre of the table in their little age groups and friendship circles and the less popular one's sat on the outskirts, hungrily looking for an invitation to sit in the middle, on the very edge sat the outsiders slowly being pushed further and further away to make up more room. Tough world .

It was clear, sitting where he was now was a great honour, and invitations and acceptance wasn't often given to people who were as poor ( in comparrison to them ) as himself.

Looking down the table which was now overflowing with a mixture of food, flowers , fruit and drinks, he watched the teachers with a keen interest. He was analysing their behaviours, likes and dislikes, status and any other information that might come in useful.

At the centre of the staff table sat the headmaster, Dorian Black. The man looked nice, despite his sharp, stern features; had a distinct soft kindness in his eyes, the kind often seen in stern motherly types, a tough love person.

All the staff surrounding him were handpicked and approved by their king Lord Voldermort. When Lord Voldermort Killed Albus Dumberdor over thirteen years ago the school was the first thing he decided to take control over, an intelligent move in Harry's opinion, knowledge is power after all. Control knowledge and you control the people.

Next to the headmaster sat the imposing, shadowy and dangerous potion master Severus Snape.A man not to be messed with . Harry had read his personal book from the bookshop; the devil couldn't come up with torture that bested this man . But he respect a man like this, stern and dedicated to what he was interested in, it reminded him of the teachers from the slavery world.

And then On the headmaster's other side was Remus Lupin the defence teacher. The man looked kind , delicate and truthful, too weak to do such a demanding job, but his eyes showed he knew pain and there was firmness in him. And he could also tell by the way the man analysed his surrounding that he was an observer, secretive and intellegent .

"Evans are you tired?" Asked Sebastian in a soothing, almost seductive voice, dragging Harry away from his thoughts . Harry nodded and ginned sleepily "well you can lean on me if you want"

Harry blushed at the suggestion adorably making a few of the girl giggle and the boys stare. A few even looked enviously at Sebastian, knowing the boy was off limit to them and thinking how unfair it was, while others where jealous of Harry who was so pretty and easily charming.

000000000

The Slytherin Quarters were vast and beautiful, the giant windows everywhere showed a stunning view of the lake from underwater and there was a wonderful smell of old books and white roses, which had been placed decoratively all around the common room.

The room glittered from the reflection of the water and white marbled walls and floors, all the furniture was hand crafted and delicately detailed, pictures and tapestries of mythological creatures and stories coved the place like a museum , satisfying Harry carve for beauty . In the centre of the room hanging from and unimaginably high ceiling (at least two of three stories high) with a giant diamond and Safire chandelier

Waiters and butlers stood by on the sides ready to serve the students whatever they demanded in cute traditional uniforms and holding the same silver platters Harry had seen on the train.

There were also teachers strolling around, paid for by the parents, for their children. Harry later learnt these people were not just to help with school studies but to teach the student things like music, art, literature, good manners etc. in "clubs".

The student all sat around in the grand common room waiting to be sorted into their rooms by the two Slytherin prefects. The children were split into two groups "Beta" and "Alpha". The Alpha children went into the right side door and the Betas the left.

The Alpha's group consisted of the pureblood royalty and the Beta's was a mix of all the rest, and you could see the Beta stare enviously at the Alpha knowing that their living condition would be far more prestigious and comfortable than their own.

But Harry knew they were also relived, because whatever their conditions would be, it would be far superior to that of any of the other houses .

Harry was originally going to be a beta, but thankfully Draco had a "small talk" with the prefects so Harry could share with him till he was transferred to "Alpha". Harry had the distinct feeling though that Draco wouldn't be trying to hard get Harry his own room when he had to share Draco's.

Every student had their own bedroom and en-suite in the Slytherin house, the elites though also had an office space, balcony and walk in wardrobe too.

Harry had to hold hide his awe as he walked down the Alpha corridor to get his bedrrom, the hallway was painted in a light green and had hand painted illustrations of fairy tales everywhere, plush blue sofas lined the walls with little coffee tables next to them filled with cakes and sweets.

His hatred for the pureblood suddenly intensified as he saw what endless luxury they lived in while he had suffered his whole childhood on the brink of starvation and even death. A hard floor to sleep on, no warm nights always having too constantly watch his back in case someone was to beat of rape him. And this is the life they lead?

Azumi dug his nails into him again reminding him to stay focused, Harry smiled at the cat, he had almost forgotten he was there. Harry gave him a stroke behind the ears and the cat started purring loudly.

"That cat not left your side, what is he, your shadow or something?" laughed Blaize as he went to stroke the cat, Azumi shied away from the boy on natural instinct and Blaise looked confused, domesticated cat rarely ever did that., but brushed it off quickly.

"Here's my room, well our room, come on in" Draco said opening the door to let the young teen in first and Harry had to admit he was very charming and gentile, even if he found the whole thing a little de-masculating.

Harry looked at the room and noticed there was painting of the families cote of arms and raised an eyebrow, so rooms were passed down the family line, no wonder it was so hard for a "Beta" to join in with the "Alpha's" .Harry also figured that there must also be a strong hierarchy amongst the Alpha's to have the best rooms or at least associate with the people who did.

The game just got more intense every second, everyone was going to be fighting for this place he had so easily waltzed straight into.

He looked round the room, there a large white marble fireplace with gold framed mirror hanging above it, walls lined with rare books, plush hand-made sofa and a massive mahogany king-sized bed with satin and silk bed-sheets. All goose down-feather quilts and pillows no doubt, unlike the rags he had used to own whe he was younger.

The balcony was so big it had its own beautifully kept garden, it was so colourful, like a Monet painting. Harry looked at the plants with jealous greed, they were rare and incredible useful, he wondered if Draco would allow him to make potions out of them. Of course he would.

Harry explored curiously and found the bathroom and stared at it in awe. It wasn't like any bathroom he had ever seen; the walls, floors and ceilings were made of glass so all you could see was the lake surrounding you and the odd sea creature. A large cut in marble bath centred the room, only it wasn't a bath but really more like a small pool (and if you said "jacussi" the whole thing vibrated and bubble), there was a separate shower room and toilet room.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked amused as he watched Harry explore, Harry grinned and nodded making Draco laugh silkily. Harry observed the boy carefully from the curve of his lips to his curios, crystal blue , slanted eyes, he was very elegant, no wonder he's so famous.

"Immensely." Harry responded, making Draco smirk. "Thank for inviting me to stay with you, I think I'd be lonely all alone and away from home if I didn't have you as a friend!"

The words had the desired effect and Draco smiled at him lovingly, before pulling him onto the bed "common, let sleep."

0000

I know, most of this is just describing the background and social politics of Hogwarts , but it's all important stuff. And hey, don't you think Hogwarts is cooler like this? I mean seriously guys , doesn't everyone want to go to a school that has chocolate and cakes everywhere ?(unless you like to diet, but me I prefer to eat like a pig and run it off in the gym. Total chocolate whore.)

And yes, Draco totally has a big thing for Harry and yes, Harry is going to use that to his advantage at every possible turn, but I'm not doing any slash scènes of them to young, that a bit creepy for me, I can make them kiss though and put them together for a while when their older or even make the story a three-way with tom/harry/draco.

Um, but there also Sebastian and Blaise who are equally cool. Anyway ,I Haven't decided and I think I want to keep thing Harry/ tom, maybe with the odd fling or one-night stand before hand. Harry could even be a heartbreaker before Voldermort finds him , it's the sort of thing i'd expect from him .

What do you guy's think?

pleae review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi just so you know You will be seeing part of Harry's childhood though his dreams and nightmares. This will include dreams from about his life before he went to live in the wild, and when lived in an orphanage.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" echoed the soft, adoring, yet broken down voice of the most beautiful girl in the orphanage. "M-ma-mama's gonna sing you a lullaby…"

The words were now coming out as nothing more than soft sobs as the young girl carried on singing, almost defiantly. She cradled a small toddler in her arms in a desperately protective manner, like he was the last precious thing in her life and she couldn't let go. The girl; young, barely older than six, with angelic features and doll-like eyes looked like the epitome of innocence , elegance and purity, but her eyes dark look in them, like she had realised some dirty, dark truth about life that had shattered and rotten any ounce of childishness out of her.

Blood stained her pure white dress and the toddler looked up to the girl innocently, naïve to the cruel realities that surrounded. The younger girl had always protected and adored him like a mother would or older sister, and he didn't understand she was hurt or why she was crying.

"Is it your period again Molly? You're bleeding down there" Harry asked. The girl gave a chocked sob as she clawed the boy closer, such innocence needed saving, and she tried to smile and carry on singing but found she had lost her vioce.

All caged birds loose the will to sing eventually. And that was the last day Harry ever heard her sing, the day he realised lullabies weren't song happiness, but songs meant to comfort pain, fear and loneliness. A plea for help, and Molly had stopped hoping someone would save one was going to save her, she was to far gone to save anyway now.

….

Harry woke up shaking with anger but silent, he had learnt not to scream or cry a long time ago. Draco was still sound asleep next to him and Harry scoffed at how defenceless and venerable he had just made himself, he was to young to be so naïve, but then he had led an over protected life.

He made his way over the bath and sunk himself into the hot water and breathed in deeply, today was the first day of many important life altering days to come, and he was strangely calm about it all.

He stroked his hands through his hair and sighed wondering how he was going to survive the upcoming years of being social, parties, expectations, parents and love struck teens. Now he was begging to get stressed, just the idea of all those people was making him claustrophobic.

Scowling he submerged himself under the water enjoying the serene silence it brought, he had always loved water. It was beautiful, calm, quiet and cleansing. It was no shock that people like him who were dirty and ugly on the inside loved the clean and soothing water. It washed always ones imperfections and sins; blood, poison, semen. All gone .And it cleared the mind.

Molly had taught him to love water, it was the few times she ever looked content and peacefull . He had never met a more scared and serios child as Molly, but of course she had to be , she was looking out for him .

"Hush…." He whispered to himself.

* * *

The first lesson was potions ; Harry was interested and scared to meet the man Severus, after all he was a man Harry greatly admired, he was demon, no mercy or morals, but that was what Harry admired him. He pursued intellect and his own desires not matter what, you have to admire ambition no?

Severus walked in to the classroom, silent as a shadow, observant as a hawk. A big dark looming figure that no one but the brighter Slytherins even noticed at first, and when everyone else noticed him, silece took over like the plague. Something about him made people cower, it was his aura.

Harry smiled, the man was exactly like he imagined him to be, everything he had dreamed of, and when he spoke his voice came out silky, smooth and utter controlled.

Perfection.

"Children, surely you have learnt to be silent in front of a teacher no, the elite certainly have." He said sourly, "I suppose you can't help your upbringing."

Blushed faces spread around the room as he openly insulted their parent, but no one would argue with him, Harry's smile deepened. He found he liked this man somewhat, or as much as it was possible for him to like anyone.

The man he was soon to realise also had a servant, she had intelligent green eyes and melancholy expression on her porcelain white face. She would have easily passed off as content if it wasn't for the fact her eyes were so hard , cold and emotionless, making her look like a living doll. The only time when she showed any emotion at all during the whole lesson was when Severus accidently touched her, her eyes lit up with fiery hatred and soon as it happened, it had passed.

She was clever and her mask was good, she reminded him of himself somewhat, they both hid their true feeling under a fake persona in order to remain safe and not let people manipulate them through there emotions.

Though Harry figured that wasn't the only reason for her mask. Severus seemed to dote on her . He didn't want her handling any dangerous materials or to be too close to the potions, Harry even wondered why he let a servant in the potions department if he didn't trust her to be safe, until he realised that the woman actually enjoyed making potions and was quite advanced, Severus was trying his to keep her happy.

And every time he looked at her, she would just look at him with a blank empty eyes and dead smile, he looked like he was in pain and heartbroken. Like he wanted to see some emotion in her eyes, any at all, even hatred would do. And, as if she knew this, she refused to give him the satisfaction. It was like a pay back for some heinous crime, a crime worse than even being forced into slavery.

Snape, the demon was in love with her, it was so unusual to see someone who was happy to torture and kill be so concerned about whether a slave was in danger. He treated her like she would break and needed protecting, though the woman looked very capable and intelligent and even he seemed to respect her for that, but he still tied her hair out her face when it fell out of the band, carried her books for her and worried about her burning and spilling herself.

Harry expected people to lose respect for the man for his weakness, people were often stupid like that, but they didn't. They just kept quiet about the whole thing as if it was some dirty society secret.

"What the deal with the potion master and the slave?" Harry asked Draco who stared at him incredulously.

"You don't know?" Draco asked and Harry blushed.

"Sorry, my dad never kept me up to date on social politics, said I had enough with my education." Harry lied easily, and Draco believed him.

"Well, Lily, the servant and Severus used to best friend at school you see. Can you imagine a pureblood and mud blood!" Draco said stifling a laugh before he drew to much attention "and Severus loved her, obsessively, but she loved a man name James Potter. A bit of a doesn't-know-her-place slut really, but anyway, when the war started Severus agreed to help Voldermort for the prize of her being his. As the james refused his offer and thought for the light and protection of filth, Voldermort agreed"

"So that's why she so sad looking" Harry sighed "She a sex slave."

"Sex slave?" Draco said looking confused "Severus loves her, no one else would be so patient with the woman or give her so many rights. No, Severus has never left a mark on her. It's a bit disgusting to see such a strong man behave so pathetic just to try and get some stuck up filthbag to smile at him, to hopefully love him one day. Disgrace , but he got what he wanted, and he's always been loyal to our lord for it."

"Do a lot of people have servants?" Harry asked and this time both Harry and Sebastian gave him odd looks.

"Of course" Draco said

"Poor Evans, School is already corrupting his innocence" Sebastian said before swiftly placing a kiss on his cheek in a flirty an sneaky manner. Harry ignored him masterfully.

"What's her name again?" Harry asked.

"Lily Potter. Though Severus changed it to Lily Snape when he collared her, I mean he actually married a mud blood! Not that she's grateful! The woman has no respect, when he realises it I will be the first to kill her." Draco spat out viciously.

"Forced, you mean" Harry murmered unable to help himself, he was part of the slave industry, he knew how painful it all was He a sex slave though , he could only imagine how humiliating that must be. It reminded him of Kitu And to be forced into marriage by the man who was the reason your lover was dead must be ten times worse, he felt his heart pour out for the woman. The experience, must have been horrifying, utterly inhuman

The slave suddenly looked up and noticed him and Harry gulped, they had the same eyes, and she suddenly gave a weak smile. Harry didn't know why she smiled at him but it was like a connection suddenly appeared from nowhere, but everyone else was too busy to notice thankfully, everyone except Severus.

* * *

The next lessons were Herb ology and Defence against the dark arts. Defence was particularly interesting; Remus had a guest, a man named Sirius Black, and Draco and Sebastian were quick to tell Harry that the Man was a notorious Flirt. All the girls were simpering at the sight of the man, but Sirius was clearly head over heels in love with his Defence teacher.

Remus acted oblivious to his friend's attraction, even though Black's flirting was so bold that even the more innocent students were giggling and blushing. Harry figured that because of Black's bad reputation that Remus wanted to take things slow, or just not go there all together.

Though Harry figured Remus liked him back, and just wanted Black to mature a bit and stop being such a slapper. Every so often he would give a little grin to himself when Sirius flirted with him, or looked in his direction when Sirius had turned his head around. It was all very cute and innocent, and Harry found himself amused about the whole thing.

He found their ways very curios, he had never seen adults act like this before. It completely lacked the kind of behaviour he was used it came to relationships and sex, he thought that it was all mostly about raw debauchery or improving one's family status, but with these two it was something else. He couldn't quite place it.

They looked so free and happy, in a world all of their own. Harry looked around; everyone else seemed so much more gay and childlike himslef. Only natural really considering he never had a childhood, he didn't understand childlike behaviour, all he knew was that it made you look stupid and therefore weak. He suddenly realised just how vastly different he was to them, that his whole personality would make it impossible for him to ever have such trusting loving relationships like they all did.

He wouldn't get hurt easily, but he wouldn't love easily either. There would always be a boundary, and if he let someone cross it he would always be questioning when they would stab him in the back, it just wouldn't be the same.

Not that he regretted it really, his survival instincts were the only reason he wasn't dead or prostituted. But it didn't mean he didn't hate them for being lucky, he would give away all his knowledge for the kind of love they took for granted so easily. His life was cruel and unfair and that was made blatantly obvious in this school when he could see them all so ignorant of life's evils, but life would get better for him when he got revenge and runs away.

Lastly there was dinner and big celebration in the Slytherin common room. Apparently parties were common, and even the young students got drank.

The parent-paid teachers used parties as an opportunity to teach to young men and women to dance properly, good manners and perfect elocution (even when not sober. The moment the teacher disappeared though the party became wild and the younger students were packed off to bed.

"Hey Harry…" Sebastian said from behind him getting his attention, Harry swerved round and Sebastian gave a kiss on the lips, a sly grin on his face that said he was doing something naught and mischievous, though Harry didn't get it himself as the action seemed innocent to him. But at the angry blushed faces of the other boys he figured it was a different set of rules here to were he was from and that he shouldn't judge . Sebastina gave a wink and then said "Goodnight Harry, everyone else!"

"um…Night "Harry responded. People were strange here; every small little thing was so big and dramatic in their small little lives.

Harry looked around the group saying goodbye to all of them individually taking extra care to the beautiful Careen Blackwell, his first victim. He had after all decided on train he would pick on her first and now it was time to start his plan.

She smile warmly, not innocently or naively, but there was air venerability about her that came from not having learnt to put up good defence barriers. To be street savvy. He felt she was an easy victim to be honest , but she was obviously clever, he knew he shouldn't get to relaxed.

"Bye Careen." He said, the girl was French so he kissed her on both cheek to say goodbye, subtly pulling out a thin piece of hair and scraping of a tiny amount of skin sample between his fingernails. Everything was set.

That evening Harry went to bed smiling and charming as always and when Draco finally fell to sleep he sneaked into the bathroom and locked away the samples for later use. The good thing about being a potion master was he could come up with all manners of way to use his latest stock to casue Careen , torture, death…

Though, luckily for Careen he wasn't looking to cause her any physical pain nor was he after her death. Careen was the only last member of the Blackwell family, and the family wanted to extend (grandchildren), and Careen herself wanted children. Many purebloods did and those who didn't usually did eventually, they were taught children completed them or some sort nonsense.

He was plaaning to make a very advanced infertility potion. It would destroy the family if she was to become infertile, she herself would be unmarrigble .All society's had a dark side after all, and for a society that adored children, those who couldn't conceive were brushed aside as something almost unnatural and unwanted. Unfertile members of society, men or women, often committed suicide from depression and in some very rare cases old families believed infertility was a curse on the family, so the unfertile male or female would be killed before the curse was passed down and the family would rot into nothing .After all, no children meant the end of the family name .

Maybe if the circumstance had been different he would have felt bad for destroying such a young, hopeful future and tearing an old family apart so casually, but it simply made Harry unbelievable happy. Their pain after all was justified by the pain they had put him through, it was only fair.

Azumi walked into the bathroom having got up from his favourite place in front of the large open fire, he was still worn out from being locked away so many years and lately rarely left the fireplace except for when Harry was back or for food.

"Hi baby." Harry Whispered. Azumi looked at the strand of hair and skin scraping instantly understanding his master was up to something horrid, and then ignored it in fovour of being stroked and cuddles "I know, it'll be over soon, all we can return back to the forest . "

Yay!

Oh yer, I forgot to mention in pureblood society women don't have to adopt the man surname, and if Careen was the last Blackwell the husband would have adopted her name as long as he wasn't the last in his family line.

Please review if you like the story! If not i'll asume the chapter sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Three month and two weeks was all it took for Careens life to be turned upside down. First it started with her missing a couple of periods, hospital trips and then the dreaded letter telling her she couldn't conceive.

The scream was horrific when she found out, she sounded like a dying animal . She then started to rock herself back and forth in shock, trying to comfort herself. Children meant everything; her boyfriend dumped her, she had no future as far as she could see and her family line had come to an end . It was a fate worse than death in the eyes of a pureblood, no future .

She killed herself fairly soon after in grief, she bit her own wrist open like some savage beast as grief leed way to insanity.

The family became recluse after that. The mother slowly starved herself to death; the companies they owned were abandoned causing mass unemployment and industrial downfall and eventually the father drunk himself to death.

It was a huge blow to pureblood society; an event they would never recover. The Blackwell family was so important and wealthy before, so loved, and now they were gone.

By far it had to have been Harry's greatest victory. He knew he wanted to get to Careen first, ever since he realised she was the only child of dying influential family, such an easy target that would cause so much drama and pain.

He wanted to celebrate, to sneak out and party someplace, but he wouldn't take the risk. There were lots of funerals after the fiasco though, so Harry at least had more privacy then before and could let his guard down to some extent.

And thankfully, because Harry had little connection with Careen he didn't have to pretend to be traumatised either, just a little upset. Mostly , he comforted the other pureblood and did thinsg to cheer them up, not for them of course, he was just strengthening relations and learning secrets.

Just as things started to settle down somewhat Harry had decided to choose his next victim.

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was well loved despite his infamy, and another easy target. Harry wanted to start easy and then progress, that way he would learn the tricks of the trade, learn how to cause the most damage when it came to the more important victims.

Sirius was a flirt, and Harry was going to make it his job that Black ended up sleeping with entirely the wrong sort of person with the help of a little lust potion. It would not only destroy his reputation but his relationship with Remus, who would end up heartbroken, he hated seeing them so happy.

And Harry had a particular mud blood in mind, a very important one. Severus mud blood.

Two birds on stone.

It wasn't that he didn't like Severus, he did, and he liked the slave as well. But Severus was just another pureblood, and a death eater. He would cause the Dark Lord and the other death eater so much trouble without the mud blood keeping him happy, he would be cursing and miserable, the collateral damage would be huge and he would waste everyone time in the meantime.

Severus would certainly torture Sirius Black to insanity when he found out, and Harry would make sure he did. This one event would ruin or at least greatly damge the lives of three purebloods . Remus would never trust Black if they ever got together, of that ever happened . Sirius would would never he recover his reputation and possibly end up in hospital for months if not for life after Snape was finished with him and Severus would be heartbroken, again, and hopefully this time he won't recover.

And the mud blood, well Harry didn't even know her, it was irrational he told himself to care for someone you don't even know.

* * *

Hi, I know this chapter really short, but I will be updating super-fast. Lots of love!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had returned home for the summer holidays, they had arrived faster than he thought and now he was stuck being tugged from pillar to post by his fake father . Although he hadn't expected his summer holiday to be peaceful or relaxing, but he certainly hadn't expected the huge mound of invitations for parties that had suddenly appeared.

His father was ecstatic though, he would be net working with some of the most influential people in history, he might even get a promotion. Harry smiled supportively as he flicked through the invitations reading them out one by one smugly , secretively Harry hating the shallow man.

But keeping him happy meant keeping his cover safe and at the moment he was very, very happy. There were even several invites to the Malfoy manor, a rare privilege indeed by most people standards. The ministry worker only ended up loving him more and more as time progressed, he was actually proud of the boy, showed him off.

Harry hated it, when he wasn't at parties he was being paraded around and when he wasn't being paraded he was being dressed up . He felt like a doll, he was getting all sorts of things done to him he hadn't even heard of before , like manicures and pedicures and massages of various kinds.

His clothes were all high fashion silks, intricately designed and coloured to make the most of his delicate and beautiful features . Harry would have properly admired the handiwork, if it wasn't for the fact he had to wear it, far to feminine for his tastes. But it suited the fragile sweet image he wanted to make.

All this work left him with little time to make his love potion to give to Sirius. He had planned to have it all sorted before he finished the school year, but life intervened. The teachers became worried about the student after the incident with Careen and security was tighter, his friends wanted to spend more time than ever with him after the funerals died down and make up for the time they were away and the exam revision started earlier than he had expected and was more work than he thought they would be. Not because they were difficult, but the paperwork was never ending.

So all in all, his schemes were post-phoned till next year which although it was irritating, Harry was in no immediate rush. In fact Harry always believed patience was a virtue .

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy has invited us to the spring ball. I'm so proud of you son. We need to get you a new outfit, really show of your beauty." The man said smugly. "such a charming boy, god knows how, I mean considering you were brought up with savages"

_Because it's I'm a acting you fool. _Harry thought to himself, but smiling up at the man like he was a saviour "I learnt from the best daddy."

The man puffed up proudly as Harry stroked the man's ego "oh you shouldn't Harry, really. Anyway lets get you dressed up, the Malfoys! I'm so proud"

Six hours later Harry was dressed in a tight fitting dark blue robe, embroidered with gold thread and studded with crystals. His hair was tied back with an old fashioned silver clasp, and it was curled and straightened professionally to give it a softer than silk appearance, making it fall down his back in waves of inky black.

Nails were sharpened, his eyelashes painted to look longer and more slanted, teeth whitened giving him and all round more feline and elegant appearance.

Lastly The ministry worker then started adorning him in fine jewellery that Harry knew was beyond his pay check, Harry didn't even want to know the kind of debt he was racking up to be part the high society social life.

Harry was starting to feel on edge, his _father_ was spending a ridiculous amount of money, much more than he had on all the other events combined . This event was something big, and the ministry worker was planning something, Harry could just smell it.

"why are we spending so much money on this . I mean we have gone to many social events before and I know the Malfoy's are important, but this is so much money." Harry said

"Evan darling, " The man said with a sneaky grin on his face " stop worrying so much, you deserve this, Malfoy will open all the doors for you. Keep you happy."

Well if anything was going to worry Harry, hearing that was it, but Harry decided not to talk about it . The comment might have been innocent, simply explaining to him the good points of networking, explaining they would be reimbursed with power and money eventually from association.

But he just had the feeling that the ministry working was planning something more, he was being dressed up to look alluring rather than powerful, no matter the cost.

Draco. Harry figured he wanted to match make him and Draco together, it was clear the influential youth had fallen in love with him after all, persuade the parents and his Harry would be a very powerful person. And so would he by association.

He probably thought he knew what was best for Harry, that Harry was too young to understand, but Harry understood perfectly well and he would not be sold off for political power and status.

But for now he would just play along; partly because he wasn't sure that his father had this particular scheme in mind and secondly because this was exactly the kind of thing he needed to get his vengence . The ability to get close to the elite and mould into their society.

* * *

The Malfoy manor was a piece of amazing architectural design and with unbelievable complexity. Cut out of a mountain made of white marble and surrounded by a white desert the place looked surreal and glistening. The brightness was blinding, though Harry supposed that was the point.

A long set of stairs led them to the main entrance, which was open and made to look like an exotic garden and Harry could see the place was already busy and he hid a grimace.

As he reached the top of the staircase the place went silent as they looked at the new guest, first because new people were unusual and secondly because the new guest was stunning.

"Evans!" Draco said barely keeping his excitement in and Harry blushed and smiled awkwardly at Draco, playing his part as expected. "Father, Mother, this is Evans, rember the boy I was telling you about. Isn't he pretty?"

"Hello Lady and Monsieur Malfoy, pleasure to meet you both and thank you for so graciously inviting me" He said trying to pour as much sincerity in as possible without sounding sarcastic "This is my Father, -"

"Pleasure to meet you both" Narissa said unintentionally cutting him short "Please come inside, everyone is just dying to meet you."

"Thank you" Harry said smiling at her offer before being tugged away by Draco and giving a backward glance he could already see his father looking at Lucius with the kind of smile Harry had learnt to recognise as the business smile.

"Draco darling, stop pulling at the poor boy, you will hurt him, such a pretty thing" Chided the voice of Delacroix and Harry all but managed to keep the scowl off his face. "I love your robes, the colour really bring out your eyes."

"Thank you, you look stunning as always yourself" He said easily charming the girl who giggled and blushed.

"Harry, always so sweet to see you." Blaize said butting in stylishly and Harry grinned childishly before responding with a small "and you".

Ball's, Harry was quick to realise, became boring very quickly, especially in his age group. Once the novelty of band and the expensive food died off there was nothing to do.

Dancing was really for the adult as it involved a lot of skill and was mostly a tool used to flirt , and as much as Sebastian tried to coax him into the waltz Harry refused knowing he would make a fool out of himself.

The interesting conversations were also for the adults, politics and games. His age was only interested in petty things, and the lack of intelligence in their conversation quickly bored him.

He couldn't even eat much of the food as it would make him look greedy and his clothes were so tight.

After several hours Harry reached his limits and sneaked away to wonder around the house alone while all the other children were amusing themselves with a game of hide and seek. Personally he thought they were too old for such games, but these children had never had to grow up and it showed in the way they acted, talked and even learnt.

The manor had many secret he wanted to explore, if he was quick enough he might even find something useful. Maybe a bit of family history or a rare book.

The hall winded around into a complex design, the corridor surrounded with pictures of the ancestors. Eventually he reached a small wooden door, which grabbed his attention instantly, not because it was beautiful, but because it was modest in its design.

The dullest thing in the house was what stood out the most because it was the only dull thing he had seen since arrival, and the smallest door in the house.

Closing in on it curiously he reached out for the handle and turned, surprised to find it was open. Peering down the badly lit and gloomy stairway he shuddered, it reminded him of the servant quarters with its black walls and no windows, so unlike the glistening gleaming world on the other side of the door.

It had to be the servant quarters; no pureblood would end up walking down into such an ugly space, it even smelt badly from damp and cold. The prisons were finer than this.

Claustrophobia hit him he was flooded with memories of being caged away in a brutal world of no sunlight and too many people crowded together. He slammed the door abruptly feeling the need to escape take over him, an irrational fear of being locked away taking over him, he needed to see the sunlight again.

To breath fresh air.

Coughing and spluttering he tried to regain his breathing again, but he couldn't seem to calm down. It was being so close again, it was like a reminder he may have never escaped, that his life was so uncontrollable. That he could still be sent back if he got caught.

Stumbling he grabbed hold of a nearby desk as he tried to support himself. No sunlight, no moon, just lots of people crowded together like livestock deep underground were no one would see them.

"Struggling?" Asked a voice from behind, soft and silky as the devils himself .

* * *

Ha ha, cliffhanger.I know…I'm a total bastard.

Anyway, reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8

The man that stood before him was a man of cool beauty, with sharp intelligent eyes staring were at him with amused curiosity. Not in a nice way though, but like a cat that had just cornered its prey and was planning to play with it.

His lips curled into a charming, dark smirk. How anyone could can look so charming and gentile, yet so carnal at the same time Harry wondered. He looked stunning, deadly and dangerous and Harry knew he should avoid him, but addictive . He was going to try and avoid this man in future.

Harry assumed this also had something to do with the dark aura that surrounded the man that literally screamed power and control that made him so interesting. Though it made Harry hair stand on edge, whether from thrill or fear he didn't know.

He had get get his guard up. _Breath, regain control, smile sheepishly like a kid caught in the act._ Harry told himself , this was not a man to let his guard down with, he was smarter than most of them. _smile sweetly, your a ignorant stupid child, nothing more._

The man's smirk just widened and he had this expression that said he had worked his act out, his eyes piercing straight through him like he knew him. But Harry continued to keep up appearance just to call his bluff.

"Not struggling at all, The dark space scared me that's all, I've never seen or smelt anything so horrid ." Harry said pulling his act together, using the pompous tone he had heard so many times since his arrival in their world.

"Really" said the man obviously not believing him "well that is a servant doorway, why did it grab your attention anyway. Usually people walk straight past it."

"It's different" Harry answered honestly and the man interest only rose at the answer.

"You like different then." The man asked. "the unique."

"Of course." Harry responded and Tom Looked back seriously, as if trying to figure him out before smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes though, his eyes were calculating.

"What is your name child? How old are you?" He asked

"Eleven years, Evans" Harry responded.

"and why are you not with the other children, playing" The word playing sounded mocking though his face remained straight and his expressions masked.

"I…got lost sir. We were playing hide and seek." Harry lied.

"This far in hmm? My children are a lot cleverer than I remember them to be, there's a lot of traps in these Hallways that most your age wouldn't be able to avoid." He responded and Harry blushed, he forgot about the traps he had bypassed, they seemed so amateurish, obviously not. Fuck.

"You got bored didn't you it? I mean, your certainly not as ignorant or innocent as you act to have worked about out about the traps, you have a lot of intelligence . The other children must be dull in comparisson ." The man added. "And such control over your emotions, you were almost hyperventilating a moment ago, and now you're smiling like nothing had happened, saying your 'afraid of the dark '"

Harry remained silent, he had seen him hyyperventalating ? How long was he their for ? Unsure of what to say at the statement without making thing worse for himself before simply saying "I wasn't hyperventilating, just shocked."

"Please, allow me to show you the way back." The man said leading him forward carefully with his hand on his back ,a pretty smile on his face, though Harry didn't feel very safe because of it. "and I will keep me eye on you. Your very interesting you know, I like to look after interesting people , thay always grow up to be so spectacular"

Now Harry was really on edge, it sounded more threating than a comforting, possessive. This was the last thing he needed, he needed to mould in , not stand out. He couldn't have people watching his every move, this could set his plan back years!

"Thank you, but you really don't need to, I usually manage well on my own. My dad says it's because I'm clever" Harry said trying to sound as childish as possible, like a baby showing off for attention.

The man smiled darkly and Harry shut up, the man already made up his mind that Harry was interesting and no stupid act would change that now.

Harry was lead back into the hall where he which he noticed was now hushed and man stood in like this was completely normal behaviour for elite purebloods men and women, like he deserved this and Harry realised they were silent out of respect. Admiration and respect could clearly be seen in their eyes, and the man held himself with the kind of confidence that said he expected nothing less.

Upon seeing the man Lady and Master Malfoy came over to greet him and gave a slight bow, Harry anxiety growing thicker every second he spent with the man. This was not what he wanted, he was famous now, it would take forever to undo the damge this has caused

"My Lord" Lucius said smoothly before giving Harry a assessing look, Harry shrank back.

"God day Lucius, Lady Malfoy. Pleasure" He said smoothly.

"And Evans, what happened? I fought you-" Lady Malfoy stared before she was abruptly cut off.

"He got lost… "The lord lied smoothly "never the less, a delightful creature."

He was keeping his secret, part of him was grateful, the other part wary. He was keeping this a secret for his own mean, the man was clearly not a man who did favour for nothing, he was serpent.

"Well…thank you for inviting me.I'm sorry for getting lost" Harry said smoothly trying to look apologetic, he had a theatre after all, everyone was observing him.

"Not at all darling! " Lady Malfoy responded as expected, thankfully sounding like she meant and Harry smiled in response careful to tilt his head ever so slightly in a way that he knew people thought adorable. Might as well make his fame a moment to show himself as venerable and non-threatening,

"Evans, before you go, you and your family are to come visit for the summer ball at the Gaunt Manor. Personal invitation" He said smiling oh-so-to innocently, knowing there was no way the boy could refuse a public invitation.

Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically, his teeth gritting together so hard they hurt. He wanted out, now, but there was nowhere to run.

* * *

Ah poor Harry, how ever is he going to get to Sirius now? Super screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Molly…Mummy "Harry said tugging at the young girl sleeve "Mummy please stop crying, please talk to me. Tell me a fairy-tale"

The young girl smiled adoringly at the boy who in turn beamed back with all the pure innocence of a loved and protected child, sure he knew there were bad thing happening in the orphanage, but he had never got enough knowledge to piece the pieces together. He didn't know how bad life was in this world, how bad it would become when she was no longer there to protect him.

Molly didn't talk though, she had stopped talking several month before. All Harry's attempts to coax her were for naught, but children like him remained ever hopeful. They still believed in fairy tales and happy afters, reality played no part in their worlds .

But Molly knew there were prince charming to save them, no happy ending, they would both die dirty and tear stained. There was no hope for those so far forsaken, so unloved.

But, she at least wanted to give the child a taste of happiness before the world crushed in on him. A storm was starting, she could feel it, and it wouldn't be long before Harry had to learn the truths about people.

People like them, beautiful and talented, always fell into the wrong hands eventually, whether through slavery of adoption it didn't matter. People looked at their beauty with greed rather than love, and they were priced accordingly.

And she was getting older, it wouldn't be long now until someone collected her and Harry would be left to fend for himself. She hoped to god he escaped , that he remembered her , but she knew it would be unlikely .

The wall to the Orphange were tall and wired for a reason, not to protect them from the outside world, but to stop them escaping .

They lived in the shadows of others sins and led lives of Sex, abuse and cruelty, no chance of escape. No one would protect them, people either used them or tried to ignore them, they was society dirty little secret.

And when she was gone, and it wouldn't be long, that she knew they would turn to Harry's , her baby brother . His price tag would proberbly be higher than hers , with that the tears started to flow again before she could stop herself , she was to young to have to know this .

"Don't cry Molly" Harry whispered holding her close, getting scared as he sobbing just continued and her grip became suffocating.

* * *

Harry woke up sweating again, dreams about the orphanage were the worst, even worse than that of the slave quarters. Sometimes it was hard to tell who he hated more on nights like this, the wizards or mudblloods, both treated him cruelly.

Neither had saved him, together they had both destroyed everything beautiful in his life, but they had made him into who he was today. Brutal and adaptable.

Looking out his room he found it was still dawn, he couldn't have slept for more than an hour in total, he didn't finish revising until 4 in the morning and it couldn't be any later than half 5. He scowled before getting up, it wasn't like he would fall asleep again, he might as well do something productive like learning, but he was so tired.

Today he had another party, Lord Voldermorts to be exact, and he was not looking forward to it . His father had set up the day so that from seven in the morning till four at night he would be busy getting preened and dressed.

The clothes were every bit as outlandish as the ones he had worn to Malfoys party, all dark green spiders silk and a suffocating ornate jewlerry.

The days before the party had been spent learning dance, elocution and manners, and Harry wasn't allowed to sleep until he had learnt it all, even if it meant he got no sleep at all some nights. He was exhausted, and this was coming from a child who was used to little sleep, but he couldn't deny it's usefulness.

Walking into the large library he went to sit over at his favourite spot by the large French windows, curling into the corner much like a cat had at least an hour before the rush of jobs started and he decided reading would be a usefull way spend it , books always relaxed him .

"Azumi" Harry whispered as his cat came to join him, newspaper in mouth, looking very odd."What are doing with the paper, you look very dog like you know , very undignified."

If looks could kill, Harry chuckled grabbing the paper before scowling angrily at the front headline. He all but threw a fit.

_**Sirius Black, Breaking Hearts, Again **_

_Today Sirius Black was caught on camera getting extremely drunk in a muggle village on his way back to his manor in London and going into a hotel with a pair of twins, one boy and one girl. As the night proceeded the man ended up having intercourse with both the mud bloods –_

"Fuck!" Harry hissed, no longer feeling relaxed and calm, eye spitting in fury.

_Sirius close friend Remus will not give any comment on the matter, the boy's family however have publicly disowned his saying "We cannot believe his scandalous behaviour is still continuing today, we though he grew out of it all after he left school, that rebellious stage. Disgusting , utter disgusting."_

"Bollock_" _Harry added, now on role, his anger intesifing every word he read , thing were not going to plan .

_When we caught up with Sirius he simply said "I'm sorry Remus, please." But we really don't think "Sorry" cuts it for anyone this time, we are tired of hearing it from this 's time he grew up and did us all a favour._

_Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizard has also deemed him too irresponsible to teach-_

"Stupid fucking cunt! You ruined everything!_" _Harry said through clenched teeth, he had such a good plan and the idiot had ruined it.

Remus was upset, Sirius was disowned and brought shame to the black family, but Severus had gotten of Scott free. Harry had such a good plan, it would have caused everyone so much damage than Sinus irresponsible behaviour had, and now it was all for nothing.

He had to find new victims, make new plots , and he was so angry with himself. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so slow to act, Harry pulled at his hair in anger before taking several deep breaths to calm down his temper. It was his own fault for not working faster, next time he wouldn't be so laid back, next time he would act fast.

He had regained his temper, he had smile, he had appearance to keep and one mistake tonight would ruin everything. Everyone was watching him tonight, success was paramount. It was a sink or swim scenario.

Noticing his cat in the corner he gave a sigh feeling bad for not paying his pet more attention , he was always so helpfull and the poor thing looked miserable.

"Azumi, Came here baby, come to daddy." He said pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him lightly "I'm sorry I've been so busy. It won't be forever darling, and then we'll go back to sleeping under the moonlight. Just like old times . "

* * *

The clothes and ornaments Harry had been placed in were so heavy and tight it was hard to breath let along walk, they were incredibly hot hadn't been allowed to eat anything tall day in case he put on weight , the stylists wouldn't give him enough time to sit and relax and he was boread out of his mind.

Still, he forced a small little smile on his face and added a small drop of brightening potion to make his eyes shine and lively. He didn't want to look tired and old, briht eye made him look younger and innocent.

His cat stared on with an eerie and wary look on his face, eyes darkening with concern. Harry knew the cat was scared at everything that was going on, and he was wrorried it was getting stressed, but it was all for the best. He could manage himself just fine , Azumi was wrorried for nothing.

"Ahh, Harry, you look wonderfull" His father said smiling happily as he came in wearing a much more simple and comfortable suit, still silk, but much less ornate . Harry tried to keep the smile on his face but it came out as more than a grimace, not that his father was really paying it much mind.

"A big night, you look good , everyone will want to invite you into their homes and have their sons and daughters make friends with you after this party." He said smiling brightly, then in a concerned tone he added "do be careful not to mess up. Not that it's likely you will, but just stay focused anyway."

"Of course daddy" Harry said chirpily making the man smile again, just for the added touch he hugged his arms round him like he had seen the children in town do and said "you know I love you right?"

The man looked like he about to tear up and smiled down adoringly at the boy, believing every word he said . Harry needed the man to act the part tonight more than ever. And he would, the man wrapped his arms round Harry in a protective manner, like a mother would and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll love a protect you" He whispered "my son"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front of the door and the two jumped slightly in surprise before pulling away awkwardly from their embrace.

"Master, Our Lord has sent a carriage to pick you Evans and his guardian up in" The house elf said repeating the word of the carriage driver "He wishes you all a pleasant and swift ride."

"Well, we had better be off then."

* * *

Opps, the plan didn't go plan after all .Well that's life in the real world , even the best of us mess up , and Harry's no exeption .

And Tom's party, the fun never end hmm?

lot of love, see ya


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked outside his carriage window; he was nearly at the manor. It had been a long journey, even with the aid of magic travel it had been at least an hour or two. Not that he was complaining, he had managed to relax a little, prepare himself for the night ahead.

The Gaunt manor was everything Harry had expected it to be, a hauntingly beautiful building . The building itself was built in the centre of a shallow lake and towered up in spidery, delicate designs, making a graceful and artistic pattern on the water .Harry wondered how it didn't all collapse into itself, but concluded magic saved it.

For miles around all you could see was a dark, rich forest and Harry almost felt at home as he stared into its shadows, it looked so peaceful and comforting , so wild.

Suddenly the carriage stopped signillaling that they had arrived at their destination, looking out Harry could already see the platform area was already very busy with guests and Harry gave a sigh of resignation before placing a smile on his lips . He had to go through with this and he had to do it right.

"Sir," The carriage driver said opening the door and giving a hand for the young boy to hold as support to get down "welcome to Gaunt Manor"

"Thank you" Harry said taking the hand and stepping out elegantly and landing on the platform, looking down he gasped in surprise as he realised that he was standing on pure diamond. Not a chip or scratch in sight.

"Please follow me, young master, to the door." The servant said bowing low and Harry nodded before obediently following the man, his father beside him looking serious and protective of him, the prefect image.

Looking around Harry noticed something odd about the guests, they were all adults, except for him. The other guest had also seemed to notice this as well and he was finding it hard to keep his face calm under their curios looks they were sending him and the whispering.

The entire crowd, much like himself , looked like something out of a fairy-tale book. Long, sweeping gowns, Diamond chokers, lace fans and silk dresses from styles all over the world. The most beautiful clothes belonged to an Asian couple. They were wearing traditional low cut kimonos of yellow and blue silk, all hand embroiled with illustrations of bird and orchids with matching ornate silver wear and head-dresses.

Harry walked into the entrance, trying to keep the wary expression of his face; he didn't have a good feeling about meeting the Lord again. The man was obvious smart, and being smart made him more dangerous than anyone he knew.

Still, had to be done.

Walking into through entrance he found the inside was just as entrancing as the outside.

Servants lined every corner of castle, serious and observant expressions on their faces as they waited for a sign to serve. All dressed in pale silks and wearing their hair white and curled like something out of the 17th century.

The walls and ceilings held detailed illustration of the forest and it's dangerous , but never the less enchanting creatures. Illustrations of Water nymphs flouted around seductively along the walls, with aloof and teasing expressions as their faces while rare birds flew above them on the ceilings.

Everything, from the plates to the furniture seemed to be made of some sort of rare substance. Diamond cups, emerald vases, silver cutlery. It was a public show of superiority through wealth.

It wasn't the airy kind of beauty the Malfoy manor was, it was darker, more mysterious and seductive. It even had a hint of danger about it that Harry found amusing, the house suited the owner.

The last thing that took Harry's notice about the manor was the flowers, rare and beautiful, most of them deadly. All kept in pristine condition. Harry had to admit, however grudgingly, he was impressed.

Distracted for a second he walked over to one of the most beautiful plant he could find, Venus's Dolus (Venus's Treachery, in Latin). It got its name simply because the plant, pretty to the eye, was the most poisonous and non-detectable plant around.

It had always been a plant Harry had been drawn to and wanted to see for real, he simply couldn't help but to be drawn to it . It potion maker wished to own such an exotic plant, but it was such a priceless object that for most it was unattainable. It was a priviliage just to be able to see it, let alone own in .

The potions you could make with it were endless. Reaching out he stroked the petals, admiring how soft they felt under his fingers, smiling almost adoringly at the plant. It certainly lived up to it name.

"Beautiful, no?" Said a voice behind Harry, Harry swivelled round cursing himself for not paying attention, His Lord stood staring down observantly and Harry blushed slightly.

"yes, it certainly lives up to its name. "Harry responded and The Lord smiled.

"So how have you been since I last saw you, still sneaking around? " The Lord said and Harry bit down a scowl .

"I wasn't sneaking" Harry respned

"Of course not, you were playing hide and seek." He said sarcastically "anyway, please follow me.I'll show you into the grand hall, and then your free to do whatever you want"

Harry looked up wondering what the point was to inviting him if he didn't want to socialize with him or introduce him to people , and then it clicked, he was being observed. Lord Voldermort was figuring him out . Wheather he was really as intelegent as he belived, if he had any secrets or desires. Everything that might come in usefull in the future.

He was spying on him, testing him.

"Thank you. Your most gracious my Lord." Harry responded respectfully , not really meaning a word of it and obediantly followed him into the grand hall. With a poliet smile Lord Voldermort walked away leaving Harry unintroduced and in the deep end with a group of strangers he barely knew . Harry figured he was putting him a stressfull position on purpose to see how well he would mange on his own.

The night was interesting for a change however , even though he wasn't invited into the adult conversations, he enjoyed listening in. They were talking about thing he could understand; things like politics, seduction and work. Not clothes, quidditch and the other trivial subjects children his own age were interested in.

If nothing else, it was a pleasant night off from babysitting the pureblood brats.

Looking across the floor he could see Lord Voldermort observing him, though his face was relaxed and casual, his eyes told a different story. They were serious and observing him intently. Harry purer-than-white face and the Lord stopped staring and returned to his conversation, obviosly realising he had been caught .

Needing some air and time away from everyone he walked over to the balcony to sip his juice in privacy, away from watchfull eyes . Staring out into the landscape he relaxed slightly, just seeing the forest seemed to comfort him, it had been so long too.

"You won't fool him you know." Came a quiet voice from behind him. Harry almost jumped, it was a rare occosion when anyone manged to sneak up on him. Just as he went to turn round the man ( it was a definatly a man by his tone of vioce) gave him a command "Don't turn round"

Harry obliged and then asked "and who are you? "

"Just a friend. Harry." He said coolly, all the blood rushed form Harry's face as he realised the man knew who he really was "and as a friend I am giving you the most useful advise you could possibly hear. Run. Get out before it's too late. He's still testing you at the moment, to see if you are really all he hopes you are. But, you will be, and then you will end up trapped. "

"Like you?" He whispered bitter way the man spoke suggested he was talking from experience . Though why the man was trying to help him he didn't understand, he didn't have friends.

"Like me. He likes to collect people like us, people who are intelligent. Dangerous. And if we don't stay by free will he keeps us by force..." he responded "and it doesn't matter how powerful or smart you are, he will always be one step ahead."

"I can't. I have plans" Harry responded, hating how stupid he sounded for saying it.

"Yes, I got stuck here for the same reason. Plans" He scoffed "make new plans, get out. You don't know how stupid you sound. You'll regret it if you don't. These purebloods, they'll take everything from you if you're not careful."

"Not this time" He whispered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why does anyone tell anyone anything?" He responded unhepfully "Fine, I'll explain it in a way you will understand better , I don't want more of your kind here."

"Competion?" Harry asked, tensing as the man laughed at him.

"Goodbye Harry." He said , and he disappeared before Harry could even get a glimpse.

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

"How odd" Harry whispered to himself before taking another sip of his drink. Looking away from the forest he turned to stare back into the grand hall, disgusted. There was now a swarm of people, and they were all so noisy. They reminded him of flies, crawling around each other, muching on food like parasites. It looked like his version hell on earth, and contrasted against the peaceful forest, it looked even more ugly than usual.

Living in such an environment simply made it so easy for him to hate them. He wanted to run away, he despised living like a caged bird and he knew it was slowly killing him, but he had nowhere to run too where they couldn't track him down.

"I suppose I had better get back in before I'm noticed" He muttered to himself darkly, rubbing his tired eyes and sighing deeply. Walking into the hall he felt almost blinded for a second under all the bright lights, his head was spinning and the smell of perfume was chocking him.

"Ugly." He whispered, no longer enchanted by castle or it guests. It all seemed so tacky, pretention and wasteful.

"so anyway, I heard the boy- you know the pretty little thing near the balcony, is supposed to be incredibly talented." Harry heard someone whispering "I mean, he's so young to have attracted the Dark Lord attention, must be something special no ? Eleven isn't he? "

"Yes, dangerous and intelligent-" Harry felt himself go pale as he realised he was the centre of unfavourable rumours

"But he looks so sweet, I'm sure it'sall just gossip" He heard a wife whispering to her husband not to far behind him

"What! Don't be stupid, Lord Voldermort invited him himself. The boy just knows how to put on a good face, proving his worth his worth!" He snapped back, and Harry wanted to hit his head against the wall, his little innocent boy act looked fake and un belivable now thank to Lord Voldermort "When does Lord Voldermort take an interest in children!"

"Do you think he will be turned into royalty?-" Asked another

"Shh…Adam what if he can hear you?"

Harry looked over the hall to see Lord Voldermort smirking at him, whatever Harry had done to impress him so much he regretted it now. Lord Voldermort was successfully and systematically destroying everything he had been working on, and Harry didn't know how to persuade him to stop.

He was doing it on purpose, he was trying to push him, he was planning something and it was going to have just one outcome. Him submitting to him, working for him.

Harry wandered away from everyone feeling a little out of his depth, he needed to plan and calm down.

He could feel Lord Voldermorts eyes following him as he left with that cat-that-caught-the-canary expression on his face Harry hated so much. He looked so smug and in control, Harry found it hard to resist the urge to glare at the man.

Harry gave the man a grin not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had won even if it was obvious that he had, but the man's smirk just widened and his eyes held a dark humour that told Harry he knew he had won this one. He also had the kind of calm confidence that also told Harry he wasn't planning on ever losing, that he just wasn't that kind of person.

Harry would be lying if he didn't admit that his ambition and stubborn nature wasn't beginning to interest him. The man also had the intellect and mental speed to keep up with him which was both incredibly scary but incredibly exciting. And he had power, it was obvious in the way he walked and acted, there was no pretence of superiority, he knew he was the most important person in the room, and people reacted to him he was so handsome, people just melted to their knees at the sight of him, even Harry knew a part of him found him attractive... Physically.

Harry wanted to hit himself just for thinking that, he was being lured in. The man was dangerous and wild; beautiful… yes … but the kind of beauty that best to be admired from afar. With that he averted his gaze from the man and walked away down an abounded corridor.

Such a dark personality for such and angelic face, he was the devil himself. Dark, powerful and merciless, yet almost perfectly hidden under a mask a beauty, calmness and sophistication. Harry secretly wanted to know what he would look like when he was in full force, when he unleashed his true power and he got to his raw personality. He imagined it would be quite an amazing sight.

_Run._

Looking back at the hall he could see them all staring at his, they were trying to be discreet but they were all far to curios. His plan had failed, he would never mould in now, Voldermort would make sure of that, he had to come up with a new plan for revenge. He options had run out.

_Get out before it's too late_

Being so famous he would get caught if he continued the way he was going, he was being observed constantly, he didn't even want to think what would happen if he was to get caught.

If he stayed and didn't get his revenge he would have to work for Voldermort, he had no other options under the current circumstances and that in his mind was a fate worse than any amount of torture or rape. His dignity wouldn't be able to stand for it.

"run" he whispered to himself "the man's right, I have to run."

He had too, and he had to hope he didn't get caught until he figured out a new game wasn't naive enought to think he wouldn't be caught at all, but if he got enough time he might just be able to sort something out, get some followers.

Looking over to his father he gave a small smile which he knew himself must have looked awkward and edgy and walked over trying to keep his cool.

"Daddy" he whispered shyly, he hoped if he acted of nervous his father would take pity on him and take him home "I'm… umm… really tired"

He looked round sheepishly like a lot of kid his age did when they were at adult parties and felt a little out of their depth. His father gave a concerned overprotective look and nodded "come on then lets go home Ok?"

Harry smiled, he just needed to get home and pick up his cat and then run. As long as Voldermort didn't have someone tracking him escaping wouldn't be that hard, he escaped from the orphanage after all.

He needed some time to get a new act together, and he couldn't do it here, he just needed a little more hoped to god his plan worked, otherwise his life was just about to get a lot worse.

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I havn't updated for a while, my family life at the moment a bit fucked so i'm not getting much time to myself.

And finially my story is just about to get interesting!

anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter, lots of love!


	12. Chapter 12

He had to run away tonight, he had already wasted enough time. Upon arriving back to his home he silently waited in his room for his father to go to sleep, which didn't take long because he was already tired from drinking. Only when the house had gone silent did Harry begin to ready to run .

Firstly Harry had to go to the bathroom to cut his hair, everything had to go. Hair was not only a hygeine problem when it got greasy and knotted but it also made it easy to track him when it started to fall out.

Afterward he scrubs his body down with a scrubing brush and industrial soap ( kept in the house kitchen to wash linen with), this would make it difficult for dogs and such to track down his smell and also remove any dead skin.

Lastly he erased his fingerprints, for obvios reason. To do this he burnt his finger tips till they melted and left nothing but scars .He did this with a wandless spell he had leanr't at school, it was fast, but still incredibly painfull.

Not wanted to waste time though he quickly took a painkiller to null the pain of his burns and cuts before putting on a pair of nylon jogging pants, thick boots, leather gloves and a plastic raincoat . It was a fantastic outfit, the materials were strong so they wouldn't snag onto branches and rocks like cotton or silk would, there were mostly waterproof and the colour were dull and good for camouflage.

Harry looked out into the night sky feeling uneasy and nervous; it was a bad night to go on the run. It was the end of the month and the full moon was high in the sky, there were no clouds or rain and it was hot.

This meant that it was a bright night, so he could easily be seen if he wasn't careful and the fact that there was no rain meant that his tracks would still be there in the morning. Humid weather was also bad, it made you sweat which makes you stink and it also attracts parasites which bring diseases.

All in all a bad start, Harry brushed the thought aside and continued to pack his bag with warm clothes, medicine and other basics. Lastly he fetched his cat, placing the worn out cat in his arms.

Azumi no longer had the flexibility or energy to balance on his shoulders; he was simply getting too ill and too tired. He felt guilt for having to move Azumi again, but the cat would manage as long as he treated him delicately.

Azumi was another reason Harry was nervous, mothering his pet would severely slow him and tire him out faster. Making medicine, catching food (Azumi normally hunted for himself were as now Harry would have to hunt for his food instead)… All these thing took time and effort.

And he wouldn't be able to run either. His pet was too delicate at the moment; running would make him sick and if he fell the cat would be too slow to jump out of the way and it could end up being crushed. He also doubted he could run very fast with his arms being used to hold the cat, he scowled, Azumi was going to get to be real heavy real soon.

Azumi stared up at it master with a sleepy expression on its face and it purred for the first time in months and Harry smiled at his cat happiness, a real smile. Being happy was so unusual to him now the feeling good felt oddly unnatural, the last time he could remember being happy was when he was child and free.

Before he left he decided to take a look at himself in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection, he looked repulsive.

He was bold and hairless, his body was covered in cuts and bruises because of his hasty attempt to clean himself up and he had crude, ugly burn scars all over his hands. It was scarring his hands hurt his pride the most, being a potion master he prided his hand above all other things, his one vanity you might call it. Before they were so delicate white and beautiful, now they looked horrid and shock from pain. It had to be done however, and he wasn't one to let vanity override his common sense, his hands would recover eventually

He took just one last second to make sure his rain and boots were properly fastened before carefully unlocking the front door and walking out.

* * *

Hi sorry this chapters so short, it's just explaining how he got out so there wouldn't be any major gaps in the plot. It'll get interesting soon though!

ps. if anyone is wondering why Harry erased his print and then wore gloves this is becuase a)gloves can get lost or ruined b) if he get caught and he has no prints it will take longer to identify him which means he has a better chance of escaping


	13. Chapter 13

**_Dream_**

Harry woke up to the sound of crying, scared he curled up to Molly and buried his face into her chest feeling safer with her next to him, Molly would always protect him. Molly covered her hands over his ears to deafen the noise and kissed him on the forehead comfortingly making the boy smile slightly.

She didn't sing or try to comfort him with word like she used to as child,, she didn't need too though, Harry knew she loved him anyway. He had also learnt, even though he was young, she was the only one who loved him.

Not that he was bothered by this, he only needed her and other people would just be a distraction, he didn't want to share.

Molly gave a sniffle and Harry looked up to see her crying as well, big fats tears were welling up in her eyes and falling down her cheeks in a steady streams, she was shaking as well.

"Molly, I love you." Harry said soothingly reaching up to clumsily stroke her hair in a loving gesture, Molly smiled but she didn't stop crying.

Why was everyone so upset?

**_End dream_**

* * *

Harry woke up in tears at the dream, it had been about Adoption day at the orphanage. Molly always hid the two of them up in the attic on this day and hoped no one would find them, Harry hadn't known what the big deal was at the time, he had naivly wanted them both to go a nice family like warden promised they would.

Molly always said "no" though and Harry always reluctantly obeyed. It wasn't until she left he realised why she hated adoption day so much, why all the other children ended up crying and screaming.

Children would be split up from their siblings and friends without care or hesitation for their feelings, no one knew where they would end up or if their families were kind. It was common for children to end up in abusive families because the laws were so loose when it came to children being adopted, there were record checks on the new parent or check-ups on the children, as long as they were out of the orphanage they were a problem solved.

Also In some rare cases, exceptionally pretty children would even be sold, they were marked as runaways on the file but everyone who was old enough to know how the system worked knew there weren't any real runaway cases and that they had been sold for a big profit to the black were built like prisions, no one really ever got out.

This money was then used to pay for all the expensive houses and parties all the staff had, you didn't have to be a brain surgeon to realise they lived way beyond there means, or how they managed to do so.

No one cared though, it was a solution to a problem they didn't want to deal with. There were too many good for nothing orphans around anyway, who cared if a few disappeared now and again, better they were working than on the streets anyway. They weren't a nuisance then, they didn't have to face them or take care of them using _their_ hard earned wages.

Pretty orphans were secretly a big industry, and all the money went into the economy somewhere down the line, so it was all good for everyone not just the orphanage staff.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Azumi meowed loudly and Harry was distracted from his thoughts briefly and brought bck to reality , though his eyes were considerably blurred from crying. Molly was taken not much after adoption day; the memory was still fresh in his mind.

It still hurt.

Picking his cat up he realised he was shaking, his cat hissed angrily as his finger jabbed into him, he wasn't enjoying himself. Harry scowled in response, they were both tense and irritable at the moment,no surprise really.

The night had been a long one; Harry had wanted to put as much distance between him and the manor as possible. He had not slept for twenty hours and had jogged non-stop most of the time. He knew it was unhealthy to do so much exercise for so long and in the condition he was, but he really didn't have a choice, everyone would already be looking for him now.

Even now he probably hadn't managed to sleep for more than three hours.

Picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulders he stumbled a bit. The harsh conditions of the wild were taking their toll on the now pampered boy; he was much less healthy than he had once been.

He was ill from his burns and cut , doing more exercise and in hotter condition,Of course he was going to suffer.

"don't complain cat, I'm doing more work than you for starters, I'd happily swap" He hissed as he pulled out some salted ham from his bag and gave Azumi a slice "Enjoy, it'll all your getting today."

The both ate in silence as they walked on. Progress was slow , Harry had to be careful to cover his tracks after him and had opted to walk river side or rock side as opposed to on the mud even if it meant travelling a longer way.

By the time they were ready to stop they hadn't covered more than ten miles where as normally he would have covered twice that amount, but there were no tracks to trace him with.

20 days went on like this; longs walks, little sleep and unhealthy food. He was tired and his food was beginning to run out .He knew he would have to drop off at one of the small muggle towns nearby soon, he had packed gold so there shouldn't a problem. He was still hesitant though, if the purebloods had put up a ransom for him in the village he didn't doubt for a second that the muggles would hand him over, or try too anyway.

He doubted that the purebloods would put ransoms up in muggle villages though; firstly they probably didn't know where the muggle villages where as they were so cut off from the non- magic world and secondly they thought Harry was born wizard and therefore wouldn't expect him to go to such places because they would not expect him to know where muggle villages where either.

Still, Harry hadn't survived this long by being careless, fear and paranoia where two of his best survival traits.

With that he started to plan how he was going to enter and escape the village with as little risk and exposure as possible. He made sure to dump and hide most of his belongings outside the village leaving his cat to guard them,

He knew there was a risk they could be stolen being left unguarded, but if he was recognised and had to make a quick escape all that stuff would slow him down. His stuff could also just as easily be robbed in town too .He certainly didn't ewant people to think he was rich because he had so much stiffbecuase then they would try and give him a high price for produce thinking he was rich.

Lastly, the more he had on the easier it was to identify him. For example if there was a ransom and it had something like "owns a black cat" written on it and he came strolling in with Azumi it would be game over instantly.

Harry decided to hide his belonging next to an old oak tree, the ground was dry and overgrown with ivy so it was easy to bury the bag under the leaves and soil and make it hard to see by passer-by's .Azumi was also hard to spot as well and Harry grinned happily at his successful hiding space.

Next he stripped of any expensive items like his rain coat and rubbed mud into his clothes so he looked like a poor traveller. Not only would this help hide his appearance, but also ensure the local wouldn't try and rip him off, what the point of trying to rip of a peasant?

He waited until sunrise before he went into the village, markets sold the best and cheapest food in the morning and it would be less busy this time in morning so if anyone did work out who he was he could get out easier.

The walk to the village from his hiding spot was only about ten minutes, though it felt much longer because he was scared. Harry was feeling sick with fear; he was worried about his pet and belongings and about being caught.

He kept his head low like he used to as child and regulated his breathing in order to look calm. He shoved his hand deep in his pocket so no one could see him fidget, nervous habits always made people suspicions.

Adrenaline was pumping through his body; he had more energy than he had in days. Being scared was good though in his opnion, as long as you didn't act brashly from fear it meant you were more concentrated and alert

He relaxed his face into a expressionless mask, neither smiling nor serios. People round these parts didn't smile much, so the locals often thought that if you smiled it was fake and you were trying to get something out of them. If you were too serious looking they often assumed you were miserable or swot and therefore instantly took a disliking to you.

People were an odd, distrustful bunch. Another reason why Harry liked to stay out of there way on the most part.

The village was an ugly looking place, the old buildings looked grubby and empty. They were clearly a religious, god fearing society, crosses hung from every wall, the only form of art around. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, this place was so cold and loveless.

The people looked like life had been hard to them over the years and they walked around with worn out hollow expressions. misery seemed to haunt their austere faces. Harry felt scared just looking at them, religious people like these who felt like they had suffered for their god also felt they had a god given right to be cruel beyond all imagination to anyone they didn't approve of, people less god fearing than themselves

The faster he was out the safer he would feel.

Noticing a meat dealer setting up his morning market stall he walked over checking out the quality of the food, though he was so hungry at the moment he doubted he would turn it up even if it was rotting, luckily it looked fine. A little bruised round the edges, nothing more.

"Good morning sir, are you open already" Harry asked politely, the man grinned at the boy gentile way of speaking and grinned, not many people talked like that in these parts.

"Aye, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Bacon, I want all the salted bacon and ham you have that won't rot fast will do, it's too feed my family for the several month so I can't have anything that rots fast." He explained to the man. "How much?"

"Depends, how much have you got?" He asked. Harry grinned but wouldn't show him, if he did he knew the man would rip him off.

"I'm not falling for that old game, give me a local price and I'll tell you what I'll you can see my money" Harry responded, though he kept his voice friendly there was a sharp undercurrent to it.

"How do I know you have the money?" The man responded accusingly.

"I'll show it to you before the transaction, but you have to understand that I don't want to ripped up of because I'm not local. If you see how much money I have you're going to rob me of every cent I've earned. This money has to last me long time, so I'll ask you again. How Much?"

"3 gold." He shot out, they both knew he was pushing his luck and Harry just laughed at the man enjoying as he turned red, well at least he had some sense of shame.

"Forget it, you're wasting my time, I might be young but I'm not dumb. If your not going to give me a decent price I'll go onto the next village." Harry responded and the man went pale realising he might just miss out on the best sale of the season.

"Forget it! I'll give you a discount, because you need the money and all, 2 gold!" He added hastily trying the keep him there.

"1 and few silver, no higher. 2 gold is no discount and I don't like your dishonesty" Harry said , Harry could see the man calculating the pro's and was a cheap price, but it would mean all his meat would go.

"I have some outdated meat in the back, Its not bad but it won't sale. I'll give you the bacon and that meat for 1 gold." He said trying to push forward a better deal.

"Everyone know bad meat had diseases, I won't touch the stuff, feed it to your dogs for all I care. Bacon and ham or nothing" Said Harry who was getting irritated at the man persistence already, he was not going to take a bad deal.

"Ham, liver and kidneys.I won't give you the bacon for that price." He responded stubborn, Harry sighed. Liver and kidney weren't popular meat so they were cheaper, but they were incredibly high in protein, the deal suited him fine and he nodded pulling out a gold cion from his pocket.

"enjoy " He said disgusted at the greedy glint in the man eyes, he was the sort of man that was happy to try and rip a poverty stricken looking child of for a little extra money, disgusting really.

Maybe these mud bloods really did deserve the life of slavery , torture and prostitution that the pureblood had decided to inflict on them. They behaved likes beast why shouldn't they be treated like beasts too?

The village was a harsh reminder of how petty and cruel muggles were, sure had nightmare about them, but dreams were different to having them behave so repulsively in front of you, in flesh and blood.

_Kitu, Molly…_

Harry felt disgusted with himself, how dare he think something like that, muggles were not all bad, Molly had always loved him like no pureblood ever had. Molly was also the only person Harry had ever loved in return.

But the muggles looked to repulsive and angry here they reminded him of evything he hated about their race ; gossiping and bitching over their garden fences, fighting over the prices of rotting meat and old men were just sitting around leeching at young girls without shame like they were just objects .

Harry bit his lip harshly tasting blood, he did not want to think about this, these kind of thought brought along diffucult question, questions he didn't want to have to face .

_Didn't the muggles deserve some kind of payback for what they did, like the purebloods?_

Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the dark thought, but as he stood looking at two muggle children torturing a dying baby rabbit with a kitchen knife lughing like it some kind of jokehe shuddered in utter disgust.

These just weren't questions he wanted deal with right now, these kind of questions would eventually make his life difficult. He couldn't pay back the entire muggle population and still punish the purebloods... could he?

* * *

Hi!

Sorry I'm making Harry so much more complicated and confusing in this chapter, it just fitted well with him visiting the village.

And he will be returning back to pureblood society very soon for those of you who are wondering, no clue as to how, but you'll love it when you find out.

Anyway, if you have any questions about the chapter or you think it's going to fast just tell me.

Lot of love!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry run back to his hiding place with food in hand, he was starving and he was betting his bottom dollar that Azumi was too. The cat had a stomach like a black hole; food would just go in its mouth and disappear in, he was always hungry.

There was a big stupid grin on the boys face as he got closer to the hiding place, he was really excited about eating despite the fact he was so serious and angry just a second ago. Everything but eating had already been thrown to the back of his mind.

As he reached the old oak tree he whistled to Azumi who came crawling out of his hiding place and Harry's grin widened as he rushed over pulling out the meat clumsily in his haste. He was so hungry, stuffing a piece of raw ham in mouth he threw some at Azumi to eat who gobbled it down with as much vigour as Harry.

The looked like wounded, starved dog crouching in the wet mud, blood oozing out the corners of their mouths and staining their fingers. Etiquette and hygiene were the last of their concerns , they were hungry and it showed in their faces. They looked Desperate, stubborn and savage, just trying to survive without much care for anything else.

Finishing Harry rolled over onto his back laughing. He couldn't imagine food would ever taste so good; the taste, the texture the feeling of not having a hollow, empty stomach.

His life was so pathetic, to be this happy over food and he felt himself laughing.

His laughter, he realised, sounded odd. It was chilly and raspy, like he couldn't make his mind up whether he was happy or desperately sad. There was a fine line between one emotion and enougher, it was sometime hard to tell what you are really feeling at any god given time.

Azumi purred and climbed on top of Harry to curl up and sleep, and Harry wiped away the blood from his mouth affectingly before giving him a stroke. He could always count on Azumi to love him, no matter how bad life seemed to get.

In the distance he heard a soft crack echo through the forest and he bolted upright looking for danger, Azumi hissed as he pushed of and the cat sulked of into the bushes.

"shhh. Harry, calm down" Said a voice, though Harry couldn't see the mans face he recognised the tone from the party., It was 'the friend' who had warned him too run at the party.

" Mr . Friend ?" Harry whispered

" Mr . Potter " He responded with a dark chuckle "I hope you don't mind, but I don't have much time you see, before my guard realises I have escaped the confines of the manor and informs my Lord. Lord Voldermort will be able to find easily me if he realises I am gone with his tracking spell, and if he find me it will also lead him too you. So I hope you understand when I say the longer I am here the more danger you are in and understand when I request that we keep this visit short and sweet."

"How did you find me?" Harry whispered

"Tracking spell" He responded cooly, "and you're lucky too, I destroyed Lord Voldermorts tracker for you, otherwise you wouldn't have survived a day without being caught. You really haven't learnt much about our world considering how bright you."

"I know" Harry responded, ashamed to admit it. "Can you show your face?"

"No." He whispered, there was something rushed about his answer, almost like he was scared at the idea of facing Harry. Harry choose to ignore this, he didn't have much time to contemplate the man behavior and he needed answers.

"Why are you so important to Lord Voldermort that he's going to these length to keep you locked up. Why aren't you like the other purebloods and worship him?" Harry asked, the questions were just spilling out even though he knew it rude to ask them, he just couldn't help himself. Curiosity was one of his less likeable personality traits.

"You were always so curios," He said sounding both darkly amused and nostalgic "I'm not a pureblood anyway but a sqiub, but I am a seer."

Harry nodded, it explained a lot; there hadn't been a seer for over a century, not a real one anyway. Seers were incredibly valuable and rare, and they could mean winning or losing a war.

The only problem was that they often didn't show any signs of being seers until they reached a certain age (12-19).By this time they were often discarded as being useless and treated little better than mud bloods.

Seer magic wasn't like wizard magic you see , you could have a really powerful seer but if asked them to do even the simplest of spells they would botch them up or be unable to do them at all .

Despite being non - magic Purebloods adored and worshipped them, treating them delicate valuables. Being far more carefull and protective of them than of normal wizards and witches, after all they were talented but defenceless on the whole.

They were loved , cherished and spiolt .

But it was too late by then , after such a big betrayal seers rarely ever had good relationship with pureblood, they simply had to deal with them . They were also often magiclly imprisioned and forced to serve powerfull wizards through blood ties , they were still slaves in a reality , they just had the status of a high up wizard .

This is obviosly what Lord Voldermort had done to the man and although the seer had no choice but to obey his Lord's command it was obvios he was finding way to pay him back . Harry now understood why he hated Lord Voldermort so much , the man was nothing but his owner .

It was also clear the seer had nothing to fear from helping him and Harry was glad he didn't have to wrorry about the man safety , he would have felt somewhat guilty after all the help he had been given . Lord Voldermort would never punish or hurt his prize possession after all, he was too valuable.

"when did you find out?" Harry asked

"fairly recently, I had a dream about you. " He said "I dreamed of you killing, you looked incredibly the vision though the ministry then got a notification of seer magic and I was transported to the gaunt manor instantly, the only good thing that came about all this was that I was given permission to murder my master .Now I'm Royalty, that what they call Lord Voldermort favourites, royalty (Harry could hear the man laugh in the background at the irony) . I think I'm the only one who doesn't hold that tittle like a badge of honour, still they put up with my surly behaviour because of my magic."

"You were a prostitute?" Harry asked shocked, the tittle 'my master' was one that prostitute's used to describe they owners or client. The man laughed darkly confirming Harry's theory.

"Why does he want me? " Harry asked.

"You haven't worked it out yet have you?" He responded sadly. " No, of course you wouldn't, you never have in the past."

"How do you know me in the past? ." Harry asked, the atmosphere instantly became cold and the seer remained silent for a while refusing to answer but unsure of what to say.

"Listen, as much as I'd like to answer all your question my time is really beginning to run out" he said, his voice much sharper and stricter than before, Harry almost wanted to recoil away and apologise at the tone feeling like a naughty school child or a badly behaved pet "I have brought some usefull things for you, the bag is charmed to weightless and bottomless. It has books, blankets, clothes, drinks and food. There's about a year's supply. Good luck, I have to go. "

He threw a small back from his hiding place and with a loud pop he disappeared in a flash of smoke. The bag weighed nothing and was incredible small, more like a woman purse to be honest. Their was a note attached it which said " Don't visit anymore muggle villages."

Harry went white, what did that mean? Did Voldermort know something?

* * *

Hi, please review and ask questions if your confused about something.


	15. Chapter 15

Four years had successfully gone by and Harry had yet to be caught, Posters for his capture had been placed everywhere, even where the muggles lived, with handsome rewards for his safe capture.

Harry had had to leave the forest and retreat into the cities where he could wander around anonymously and blend into the crowd. It was too easy for village people to recognise him as they lived in such small communities, In the city though there were so many people that nobody ever recognised one person from another; you were just another nameless, faceless stranger.

And cities were also more busy, fast and big than villages and forest, it was easier to hide or run away in place full of dark alleyways and overcrowded bars. All sucessfull runaways ended up in the city eventually, and there was one city in particular that was favoured above all other, London.

It was such a beautiful and complex city, and it was also so easy to get from muggle london to magic London without any effort or anyone asking you for Wizarding I.D. London was just to big to do thing like that after all .

Most other cities demanded I.D though as they had smaller magic communities , this above all other thing made London a hot spot for runaways .

And not only that, Magical London had knockturn alley, meaning that even if you were on the run you could still get anything you wanted without ID. For a price of course, not that Harry ever really ever went there, except when he needed new reading material.

Harry had also managed to buy a small flat with the money had given him. The apartment was perfect, situated in an inconspicuous part of the London slums; no one would look for him here, it would be incredibly had to find him even if they did look for him as the area was so overcrowded and disorganised and there were so many alleyways leading away from his flat that if he was to be tracked down escape would be easy.

The Apartment itself only had one small room, a bathroom and a kitchen. The floors and even the walls had been tiled in old fashioned grey and white tiles, the place was old and full of crack but it was easy to clean and cheap to buy.

Though it was a little depressing to live in day after day. Harry also refused to go out except on emergencies incase someone was to recognise him , so unless he was running out of food or unread books he stayed in. He was essentially house bound in a room that looked and felt like a prison.

Still he was incredibly happy, he didn't have to serve anyone or talk to people , a thing that despite his life histroy he still found humiliating and against his nature. He just stayed at home and did whatever he felt, which mostly involved reading and looking after Azumi who was aging rather ungracefully.

It was the closest thing he was getting to freedom and he was incredibly grateful to the Seer for the money and help.

Not that Harry expected this freedom to last forever, even if everything did seem to be in favour at the moment, runaways always got caught eventually it was just a matter of time. How much extra time could you get, that was the real reason behind running, no one expected it last forever and it never did.

Eventually someone always ratted you out, Harry had seen it happen so many times , but after five years of remaining in hiding Harry was pretty pleased with himself. Usually people only lasted two years.

When he did get caught though, Harry wasn't sure what he would do because he had no idea how people would react to him after running away for so long.

His best plan up till now was to just wait until he got caught, and when he was just wait again and hope he could escape. He wasn't as important as the seer after all, he had the feeling security would be less tight so escape wuld be easier for him , despite the fact that the seer seemed to think otherwise for some reason.

No, Harry was now 15 and very much Happy at how his teenage years had turned out. It was just him and his Azumi, undisturbed and very much a close family.

* * *

Hi sorry this chapter so short! Harry thinks he'll just be able to runaway again, how naive huh? No darling ... security will not be lighter for you thsn the seer, but a hell lot worse, your pretty hot stuff and you manged to run away for an unbelivably long time.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

The street was awfully silent and Harry felt a chill run up his spine, when it was quite like this it only meant one thing , that the Wizards were searching for runaways. That a raid was about to begin or some poor soul had had their location tipped off. Harry crept along the floor towards his cat so as to avoid making noise or being seen from the window.

"Come on Azumi" He whispered picking his cat up from the floor an into his arms" let go hide under the floor till it all dies down shall we?"

It was an old apartment so it was full of good hiding places, his favourite hiding place was the space between the floor and ceiling below, he nearly always hid their . The tiles easily came loose and the gap was just about big enough to fit him and his cat away safely, and the smell of damp and dust hid his smell from the any of the trackers that had heightened smell because of creature blood (vampires, werewolves ….).It was perfect.

Harry was of the opinion that unless someone knew he was living in the apartment because of a tip off that no one would be able to find him, he was just too well hidden .The trackers were just too rushed to look at every nock and cranny of every apartment in hope of finding someone so if you were clever enough to come up with a good hidding spot you were pretty much safe. They would find people without going to that much effort; most people weren't as intelligent as Harry after all.

No, the raid wasn't what was making Harry on edge, he worried that someone might have tipped of his location. That sort of thing happened all the time no matter how carefull you were.

Tip offs had 97% capture success rate, hardly anyone ever got out of their apartment fast enough or far away enough not to get caught. Hiding was pointless too, when they knew you were there, it was only a matter of time before they found you. This process was called "cornered and captured",and Harry always had to worry that this time it would end up being _his time_.

Pulling up some of the old tiles he slipped into his old hiding place, calling is cat to follow suit. Breathing in he struggled not to cough as the dust filled air clogged his lungs and he closed his eyes shut tightly as they began to sting from all the dirt. He hated raid days, he would be coughing his lungs up for days after this.

He gasped as the door to his apartment was broken into, it usually took much longer for the trackers to get to his room than this. He felt himself go cold a start shaking hoping that this didn't mean what he thought it did.

"This is the right room, look-" said on of them "Salazar's book, the book keeper said the Evan's boy brought, that he recognized his eyes when the boys hood slipped slightly . Put a tracker on it for us, how nice huh?"

Harry cringed at his stupidity and fisted his hand up in order to try and null his frustration and fear, how could he be so clumsy? Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and start thinking rationally; firstly he had to make sure him and Azumi didn't get separated and secondly he had to make sure that they didn't get hurt or cursed in the process of being caught and transferred back to the wizarding world.

He estimated he had about two minutes as that was normally how long it took to be caught in an apartment if you were decently hid, according to gossip anyway. Pulling of his cardigan he grabbed Azumi and strapped the cat to his stomach , then just to be safe he also wrapped his arms round him for extra support and protection.

The tension could be cut with a knife. Sweat was dripping of him in floods and his whole body was stiff a board. All he could hear was the footsteps and murmurs of trackers above and the tick took sound of the clock signalling that time was quickly running out.

"hey there's some loose tiles here!" one of them exclaimed finially and Harry all but curled into himself. He hated having to just wait like some sitting duck, completely defenceless , but he had no escape plan ready that would possibly work.

The tiles were lifted up and the light poured in. Harry looked up biting down an angry scowl ,knowing it woul antagonize them, not a sensible choice with Azumi in his arms.

"I'm coming out." Harry said "so please be gentle with me, I won't fight you, I'm not that stupid"

There was a couple of approving grunts at his common sense, something many runaways didn't possess. Still they remained cautious, all eyes were on him in case he tried to make a quick escape. It would be an incredibly stupid thing to do, but then most people did act stupid when they were scared.

The boy crawled out through the small gap, struggling to fit without hurting Azumi in the process. All the trackers could see as he tried to squeeze through the gap was a sheen of long, curling, stormy, black hair and small peeks of pale skin where the hair didn't completely cover his nude back.

The boy looked up with and they were faced with an ethereal beauty. He looked like a water nymph or perhaps an incubi; he had the kind of elegant appearance that was seductive, dark and mysterious.

Even covered in dust this skin looked unusually soft , it looked luminous and seemed to glimmer softly under the light; like moonlight was being shone on the man as opposed to the harsh muggle lighting that had been placed in the dingy apartment building.

Harry licked the dust of his lip with his tongue, innocent to the reaction it was causing the other men; he had been cut off from civilisation from so long he really had no idea just how alluring he looked, to a certain extent he still thought like a child. He knew he was beautifull but had no idea how beautifull.

There was an audible gulp and Harry dark green eyes shot up to see the blushing tracker who had made the noise, assessing him carefully. What Harry was thinking though was anyone's guess. His eyes; half hidden behind locks of thick hair and long, dark lashes where secretive and calm, noting giving them any indication of how he was really feeling.

He didn't show fear, it was beneath him and made him look venerable, he had learnt this a long time ago. The only sign he was evan a little bit wary was the in the way the boy clutched onto his pet cat with a shaky but strong grip, clearly fearful for it.

"Come Evans, hold my hand and I will apparate us away" The tracker said. Harry gave a polite nod extended his hands out.

The man almost drew his hand back in repulsion. Although the Harry undoubtedly used to have beautiful hands before, nowadays they were covered in ugly burn marks and scars. It simply didn't look right that a man who was so beautiful had any imperfections at all and for a second the tracker was shocked, but then quickly regained his composure and grabbed hold of Harrys hand ,apparating them away.

Harry felt the sickening feeling of the spell transporting him to the ministry of magic's holding section for runaway, where he would be kept until such time as someone either came to claim him or put him into Azkaban.

The moment you ran away from pureblood society you became a criminal whether you commited a crime or not, it simply wasn't people who ran aways were mostly squib trying to avoid a harsh life of servitude or criminal, so often their was nobody who would waste their money bailing them out and they would end up in were essentially societies rejects.

Usually the waiting time was ten day, after that they where either claimed or put in had a feeling his wait wouldn't last that long though,he had a feeling Lord Voldermort would already be there or at least sent someone to collect him soon after arrival. Lord Voldermort was not a patient man and whether he wanted to punish him personally or claim him for his own, he would do so sooner rather than latter.

The room he was transported into was plain, shocking plain given that it was still wizarding folk had to sleep in it, rejects or not. The place looked like a laboratory, white tile paved the floor, walls and ceilings giving the place an all to bright and sterile appearance. The holding cells were made of bullet proof glass so the guards could keep an easy eye on the prisoners, who looked uncomfortable and sometimes self-conscience at the lack of privacy they received.

The cells had no furniture in them except a large dog bed and water fountain. The experience was obviously meant to be humiliating and punishing to the prisoners.

Harry was taken to the nearest cell and gently nudged in. Looking ahead he noticed he was sharing the cell with two women and he gave them a small reassuring smile, it would be good for him if they didn't consider him a threat.

Bruise marks covered the younger girls necks and Harry gave a wince wondering if running away had realy been such a smart move. If Voldermort didn't want to protect him and make him a royal, if he wasn't as important as he originally thought, would he end tortured or killed for his bad behaviour like the other runaways?

He clawed Azumi up close to him and walked over into the corner of the room to curl up. He could feel people staring at him from all directions like he was some rare animal in a zoo. It was only his common sense that stopped him getting on the defensive at their rude behaviour.

In the cells next and opposite him people were already making lewd faces at him and banging on his holding cell to get his attention. Feeling disgusted at their behaviour and he curled up tighter, hiding his face from view. He might not be able to fight them but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing his beauty.

He wasn't used to this kind of behavior, at least not this bad and it was actually putting him slightly on edge. Now he was an adult people were suddenly so much more open about the fact that they wanted to sleep with him, so much less respectfull. He had gone from being treated like a child to having to deal with being treated like an adult in a matter of minutes.

"Hey" whispered one of the women in his cell "your gorgeous… you won't last long here you know. The moment we have to bathe and they'll get their hands on you."

Harry looked up to see the bruised up woman, a pretty lithe Asian girl , she looked like she was talking from experience. Harry gave a small smile and she tried to smile back, though the expression looked weak and sad rather than reasurring, the kind of smile that had no hint of happiness to it.

"what your name?" Harry asked trying to change the conversation topic to something more light.

"Kaik" she responded calmly"What yours?"

"Evans." Harry lied naturally giving the girl his false name. The woman went white as she backed up further into the corner of the cell with her friend clearly trying to make more distance between the two of them, they both looked scared and tense.

Harry looked at them confused not knowing what had caused the sudden change in atmosphere, one moment ago they were getting on fine now they were treating him like a parasite. Was there some strange rumor going around about him?

"You're the one… the one Voldermorts wants." She murmured "the gem."

"The what?" Harry asked not picking up what she said, or at least not believing he heard her right. "I'm Voldermorts what?"

"Nothing." She said, her voice sounding much more hurried than before, she sounded far more stressed and cold than before "I was wrong, you won't be here long enough to get into any sort of trouble, they'll be coming for you very soon."

There was an akward silence for a moment as neither had anything more to say and Harry just found himself curiosly staring at her as she fidgeted nervously.

"why did you run?" Harry asked before he could stop the question from blurting out . He knew it was proberbly a personal and rude question to ask, but he was suddenly incredibly curios .

"Squib. Like most runaways, I'm just another squib trying to get out the servitude life." She smiled sadly "your either a squib or a convict if you run. Your somewhat or a rarity being neither. May I ask the same question?"

"Of course… I got… scared. I didn't want to be married or be expected to join Voldermort"He said not being entirely honest but not lying knew he must have sounded like a complete irrisponsible brat and she proberbly thought so too , but it was the best response he could come up with. "somewhat cowardly no?"

The girl didn't respond, instead her eyes flickered over to the door. Looking over Harry saw Lucius Malfoy entering the prison with his normal stoic expression plastered on his face, but his eyes showed his distaste for the place and it inhabitants; superior, disgusted and hateful.

"here already… how lucky you are that they are so forgiving. So loving" She said "Goodbye Evans"

"Lucky?" he whispered "luck would be a bullet through the head at the moment thanks. And who says they forgave me, they might just punish me personally and trust me i'd prefer your fate than that."

She just smiled before nuzzling into her friends chest, it was the kind of expression Harry had come to recognise well in his lifetime, the esxpression that said _you don't now what true pain is until you have lead my life, your so lucky._

He smiled back coolly knowing that whatever pain she had experienced it had already happened to him many times over, that his life was undoubtedly worse than hers . And his future didn't look so bright either.

The cell door clicked open and Harry was suddenly face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy, who despite being a master at hiding his true feeling and emotions looked anything but forgiving and accepting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update and thank for all the fantastic reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

"…Lucius" Harry whispered unsure of what to say, but wanting to break the awkward silence between them never the less.

A cool sneer spread across the aristocrats face making him look even more intimidating and Imposing than normal. If it wasn't for the fact Harry was so proud he would have been shy with fear and submissive, instead he just stared on stubbornly at him hiding his true emotions.

Lucius gave Harry a look that was a both a patronising and scornful, like was he a parasite. Under the man scrutiny Harry become uncomfortably aware of how naked he was; caked in dust and completely filthy . The few clothes he did own were more like rags than clothes and looking at the elegant man in front of him he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed at his appearance.

"how's Draco?" Harry asked saying the first thing that came to mind and instantly regretting it as Lucius become even more aloof and cold than before. Lucius shot him look that bordered on repulsion, probebrly disgusted at the idea Harry was so bold as to ask about his family after disappearing for so long without a then harshly grabed him by the shoulder and apparating them both away without warning.

The feeling of being apparated was even worse than he remembered it to be. He felt like was going to throw up, he head was spinning and despite wanting to be anywhere else but with Lucius he was terrified of letting go and being dropped in the middle of nowhere.

There was load thump as the two men arrived at their destination. Harry felt himself be pushed away and he fell ungracefully to the floor, He could hear Lucius give a disgusted snort in the background and Harry cringed to himself. He looked so weak and snivelling, he knew it.

He felt so sick, he felt like he was going to throw up right then and the on the cold marble floor, like an animal. Looking up he observed his surrounding and tensed as he instantly recognised the room.

Gaunt Manor;He recognised the place the moment he saw it, it was after all the place he was the night he ran away. It seemed Ironic that they choose to meet him here again when he was captured.

The place was every bit as grand and imposing as he remembered it to be. The same dark and entrancing beauty he loved back then was still there, and if anything the palace looked more stunning than ever.

The room was completly full with purebloods, obviosly they had all wanted to see the arrival of the notorios run were all over dressed like they were at a grand party and he was placed in the centre of the room ... like the entertainment.

Everyone was staring at him, all their expression seemed to blur together into a wall of disproving and superior expression; noses were high in the air and their were eye narrow and acussing. The only sound to be heard in the whole hall was the sound of gossiping whispers and snide comments.

The atmosphere in the room was so tense Harry felt claustrophobic under their stares and his attitude quickly became defensive and protective . His expression turned sharp as he anaylised the surrounding area for danger and his body became tense so he was both mentally and physicly ready for any violence thrown his way.

The whole hall was silent and Harry tensed, that always meant something awful was about to happen.

In the background he could hear footsteps and Harry could feel himself despair inside; the only person who would dare be so late to the grand party would be the host, Lord Voldemort.

Finding what little courage was left in him Harry stared up. The hall went silent the moment he lifted his eyes of the floor, seduced by the man green eyes stared out like jewels shining in the night framed by waves of stormy, curly black hair.

His face was hard and secretive, not one of the pureblood could work out what he was really thinking, all they knew was that he was clearly observing them carefully . Instead of the naive, sweet little thing they had grown acostomed to before sat a mysterios, intellegent man who looked both as alluring and seductive as the potraits of the sirens and mermaids illustrated all along the walls.

The steps in the background became louder as Lord Voldermort came closer and evetually their attention diverted.

If the Voldemort was angry or disapproving he hid it very well; nothing showed in his expression but appreciation and even slight amusement.

Now Harry was older he found the man even more entrancing and seductive than ever. His aura, his power and now even his looks drew him to eyes bored into him, analysing him carefully; there was no disrespect of disapproval at all... just interest.

And then, a satisfied smirk crawled its way onto his face, an expression Harry recognised well from his childhood. He'd won, what ever he had wanted to find or prove he had done and Harry had fallen straight into his trap.

And Voldermort had proven a lot about his true nature and even worse than that had cut him off from everyone else. Harry, along with everyone else, knew that he was at the mans one else would or wanted to save a traitor, and no one other than Voldemort knew why the man was being so was not common.

Not only that but Lord Voldermort had proven to himself that Harry was ambitios, calculating and daring; a true slytherin and with much more potential than he could have ever hoped that rebelios streak of his, the ability to think for himself truely amazed him, it was so rare.

"Well. Haven't you been busy misbehaving?" He said in a deep smooth voice . Harry felt himself flush as the word 'misbehaving' seemed to just slip of his tongue so slickly it sounded almost sexual. He blamed it one going through being a hormonal teenager in solitude. "I always new you were something else, but you are far more interesting than I had every planned"

"devil…" Harry whispered to himself eyes flashing dangerously, he was no longer able to hide the anger and frustration .

"Yes, looks like I will have to keep my eye on you now. You will be my prized possession, I will make sure you never disappear again." He said walking over to Harry as he spoke, closing the distance between them until they were just inches away. "now that I am certain of who your really are and what you are capable of"

He slowly crouched down so they were face to face, Harry could feel his hot breath dance across his face as he inched closer. Voldemorts eyes stared at his intently and Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat; the man no longer looked amused, now it was just Harry that could see him properly his expression was hard and possessive, the only ounce of playfulness was a hint of curiosity in his expression.

"yes. Mine." Lord Voldermort whispered pointing his wand directly at his neck. "Maizu."

* * *

MWAAA HAA ! ur all going to have to find out later what Voldermorts done because I'm mean like that!

Any love u all!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was sat down in the small of the castle he knew he wouldn't be disturbed; the servant quarters. In there he had managed to find a derelict room and locked himself in the tiny closet provided.

He had curled himself up into a ball; arms wrapped round his legs comfortingly as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. He was shaking horribly; his voice was shuddering and cracking as he tried not to cry.

He was so numb; the pain, the cold, the noise all seemed dim in comparison to the internal turmoil he was feeling inside.

His hand went up to touch his neck where a delicate magical chocker had been placed; pure diamond and made with incredibly complex magic, the result of Voldermort's "Maizu" spell. A spell no one up till now, other than him, could do as it was so complicated.

A spell that meant Voldermort could block Harry's magic whenever he felt like. This spell was bad for two main reason; firstly Voldermort could use this to manipulate and threaten him into submission and obedience, Harry was too proud of his power and would feel to venerable without because if Voldermort completely blocked his magic from him he would become ill. Wizards needed magic to sustain their bodies, without it the became sluggish. He was completely at the mans mercy and dependant to him.

Harry angrily scratched ; not stopping when he felt his fingernail dig into his. Blood gushed out and he continued to scratch and pull at the chocker necklace even though he knew he was tearing the skin around his neck to shreds.

Blood was soaking into his clothes and dripping on the cold floor filling the closed space with a sickeningly sweet metallic smell.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

He was slave again.

* * *

Hi, sorry I deleted the other chapter to replace it with this one . I just did not like it at all . And just so know, Harry is not going to just roll over and serve Voldermort without a fight !He is fare to stuborn and angry for that happen.

But he is very angsty at the moment, I mean who wouldn't be?Poor Harry...

I'll try to wright a longer chapter next time...he he (laughs akwardly)

thanx ! please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was found just five hours later, by which point he had caused himself unbelievable damage to himself. What remained of his neck was just raw tissue and bruises. Deep dark shadows hung from lack of sleep under his eyes giving him a haunted, dark appearance. Worst of all he had no colour in his face at; his once rose pink lips and cheeks were now an ashen colour, like he had died.

He was also very underweight, that also showed on his face. As handsome as he undeniable was, his cheeks were far to hollow to be considered normal.

And before the doctors or nurse could do anything to fix him, they had to clean him first; Blood, filth and all. Infections weren't just a possibility, they were a certainty.

* * *

After several hours he looked like his skin had never been touched by anything but the finest silk; smooth, moist and a glowing milky white. Nutrient potions gave him a more descent weight and a healthier appearance. Everything was restored back to how it should be with the exception of the scars on the boys hands, his own magic seemed to make it impossible for them to go away; the doctor said his subconscious was still holding onto the traumatic experience it symbolised. His hands had always been the mans only vanity.

The bath had changed how he looked more than anything else, his hair was now long and shiny, his teeth white and nails a soft pink for the first time in his years. In the slums you just didn't bother with thing like baths, all the pipes were bust anyway and if you got water it would dirty with mud and dust .No one wanted to waste money on maintaining apartments for street rats and runaways, they had nowhere else to go after all. They just had to suck up and pay and the landlord knew it. And they didn't need to be clean anyways, who where they going to try and impress; there lives were already at a dead end and hopeless.

Before he knew what had happened he was surrounded by stylists; an invasive and overpowering group of people who made Harry feel utterly claustrophobic. They messed around with him like he was some rare toy for them to play with; finding only the most exotic hairstyles, clothes and colours for him.

Oriental was apparently in fashion. His hair was put up in a series on intricate knots, decorated with ancient hair pins and rare traditional jewels. He was also placed in a heavy, thick and extremely tight kimono; all dark blues and black with the exception of a light green collar.

Make up wasn't used; they simply used spells to make his lips darker and eye lashes more prominate, although it covered up how ashen looking he was he thought it also made him look like a doll .Jewellery was also not allowed, ordered by Voldermort himself, as it could cover the maizu chocker. And the maizu's collar was after all Voldermorts proof of winning, it had to be on full display for all to see.

Harry hated the whole experience to the core of his heart; he was treated like something amusing to just pretty up, not an intelligent human. The people doing this had certainly detached themselves to the fact he was a real person and not just a pretty body, he was being treated like some fantastic project. They pulled and pushed him around without care or concern, without even asking his permission. Even when it was clear he was pain, like when they tied his kimonos to tight, no one stopped to ask him if he was fine and then when they were finished they just stripped him completely naked.

The room was cold, no one cared to switch on the heating even though he was naked and no one bothered to even lock the door. He was just like a mannequin for them to position and dress. It was utterly humiliating for him, but he would be lying to say it wasn't something he had expected.

He knew it was the way of people to have no respect for others. There was a modelling agency near where he used to live; nothing big, but he used to watch the women come in and how they were treated. The photographers would put them tiny outfits whatever the weather, leave them standing in the cold while they took coffee breaks and generally treat them as if they were objects, not human beings. People always treated beautiful people like commodities given the opportunity; whether that person was model, prostitute or just someone like him. At least that was his opnion.

It was also a dull experience, so boring it was almost torturous. The minutes felt like hours as they combed and dried his hair, fussed over fabrics that all began to look the same to the boy and tidied up every last thing about his appearance that was less than pristine.

And at the end of it they placed him in front of a long vanity mirror; faces lit up like they had achieved something magnificent, all gleeful and whispering amongst themselves.

He hated it. He was tied up, prettied and tucked like some present to unwrap; it didn't suit who he was at all. He not delicate and refined, he was an independent and savage daemon; and It didn't matter how they dressed him, they couldn't make other people forget that forever. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

The grand hall of Gaunt House was filled to the brim with purebloods from all over Europe; today there would be a huge party to celebrate "an Celstis" , and old pureblood tradition involving Muggle hunting and (most often) toture.

Harry was dressed like an ornate doll for the event; to be displayed, admired and to make a point. He was Lord Voldermorts personal property, to be dressed up and paraded round as his master saw fit.

Like a doll his face was cold and emotionless, he remained silent and he stood frigid as a statue the whole night. People would actually circle round him like he was a standing piece of art, he was so inhuman looking they forget there was still a man in that beautiful body.

And to most it appeared that he ignored them, had no opinion what so ever. His eyes had glazed over to make it appear he was in a daydream, but for the people who had a bit more common sense they knew that he was not the kind of person to daydream or have no opnion, you don't stay hidden for five years from Lord Voldermort and not be focused and Intellegent.

The ones who bothered to pay attention to him soon realised that occasionally, when a person invaded his personal space a little too much, his eyes would ignite in anger. Just momentarily, but long enough to see what the boy was thinking. The scariest thing about him was the fact that it wasn't just the kind of light anger caused by irritation, no, his eyes would light up like a storm of fire. It was a pure viscous hatred.

That mixed with the fact he was clearly intelligent, determined and master manipulator (at such a young age as well) sent shivers up the viewer's spine.

Suddenly someone went a step to far and had actually touched the boy's face, nothing was said; In fact Harry didn't look at the boy, but a suffocating dark aura filled the room putting everyone on edge. The power, with such little love and so much ill intention, was something akin to the power a dementor had , It was like being swallowed abd teared up by evil,sadistic and merciless.

But the boy still stood, unmoving and dead looking like a pretty porcelain doll. Like he had been doing all night in fact, unabashed by the chilling sensation that was making the room feel nauseas and edgy. They all knew it was him, he was too calm under the circumstances and no one else had reason to be angry enough to produce that kind of power. Not that they could have anyway; everyone knew that Voldermort had chosen the boy because he was just _more _than they could ever dream of being. Stronger and more skilled.

"Evans, do try and behave yourself . Your sending out nasty vibes " came a soft whisper from behind. Distracted Harry's magic was pulled back in, he hadn't even realised he had been doing anything . His magic had lashed out subconsciously because of his bad mood. Anger, clearly, is a dangerous weapon.

He slowly turned round; his clothes were far too tight to do anything fluidly and fast. Looking up he gave a slight, though rather cold smile as he faced his old classmate Sebastian. The man still had his trademark, flirty grin from childhood that Harry remembered so well; though he looked far more wary and untrusting than he had from when Harry had last seen older.

He looked Sad, like Harry's betrayal had cut deep. Harry felt a twinge of guilt before he could rein control of his emotions properly, a small part of him had always liked the boy... very deep down.

"Sebastian" Harry said smiling innocently like a big child, unconsciously reverting to old behaviours. "it's so good to see you again. I missed you!"

Sebastian gave a smile in return, though it never met his eyes. His eyes were cynical and untrusting, and smiling would not hide that, he just wasn't that good at acting.

"Yes, and we all missed you, dearly" He responded, the 'dearly' coming out almost pained with emotion.

"yes I missed you too" Harry responded. "you look very good now you've grown up!"

Sebastian grinned and then Looked Harry up and down; not even trying to be subtle about his attraction to the man. Lust, want and desire shining out with full intensity. "Nothing in comparison. Though I guess it was to be expected-"

"Sebastian" Came a sharp hiss from a behind Harry, swinging his head around he instantly wished he could disappear from sight; it was Draco Malfoy. "Why are you talking to him?"

"It's Evans .I know you want to talk to him." Sebastian said; his face looking seriously at the young blonde.

"A liar and traitor, he is no longer someone important to me." Draco all but spat out; he was another one who had clearly not recovered from Harry's disappearance. Sebastian scoffed, clearly calling his bluff earning a dark, scathing look from Draco. "Come along Sebastian, Delacroix is waiting for you. Your betrothed."

The sentence was spoken, heavy with meaning. Sebastian eyes flashed with anger for a second before he gave a resigned was clearly irritated at Draco for disturbing his time with Harry and angry furthermore at him mentioning the fact he was engaged; as if simply being in Harry's presence made him unfaithfull.

Though from the way Sebastian was staring at Harry with that true-long-lost-love stare Draco may have a point, Sebastian looked as if he was on breaking point.

"Delacroix is such a lovely girl Sebastian and she's missing you already." Draco continued giving him a warning look as Sebastian still refused to move. Sebastian eyes shot to Harry with an expression that clearly stated that he wanted him and that therefore who ever this woman was she was just wasn't as good, wasn't Harry.

"Goodbye. Duty calls I suppose" he said leaning down and kissing Harry on both cheeks "you were too late getting caught darling."

The last sentence was said as joke Harry supposed, but it came out deadly serious; before Harry could analyse further Sebastian had been pulled away by Draco .

Clearly running away had caused as much trouble as returning; how bothersome.

* * *

he he . your all going to have to wait to see how the rest of the party goes becuase i'm lazy.

love u all ;)

xx


	20. Chapter 20

Hi,

I decided to post this chapter straight away becuase the last chapter was so short; please enjoys :)

* * *

The room was silent as their lord finally walked in; There expressions that of adoration and respect of the devilishly handsome man. The lighting in the room seemed to cast dark shadows over his face highlighting his beautiful, sharp features to their full as he grace full strode in.

His eyes went to stare at Harry; somehow in the dark his expression looked even more predatory and mischievous than normal. A small , subtle smirk reached his lip as Harry stared back and Voldermort looked down at the collar with smug expression on his face. Because he had won and Harry was his. Harry felt his anger rise, it felt like the man was purposefully taunting him.

Slowly he reached the centre of the room and stopped walking; the crowd of purebloods had moved round to circle him. They all looked exited; though if it was because they were waiting for their Lord to start the party or just because he was there...in front of them in all his glory Harry didn't know.

Either way he had a bad feeling, Lord Voldermort was looking particularly twisted and malicious tonight so whatever he had planned it wouldn't be nice.

"Tonight we celebrate an celestis. An ancient practice that has been practiced amongst old pureblood families for centries " Harry felt a shiver run through his spine just from looking at the Lord; the man's eyes where alight with viscous glee and dark power was coming of him in waves suffocating him" it celebrates pureblood superiority over all other life form, especially the Mud bloods who have in the past tried to revolt against. They have in the past killed, tortured , kidnapped and even tried to enslave our kind."

There were nods and cheers from the crowd as his speech started to rile them up and start them up for what Harry could already see was going to be a violent party. There posture were already becoming more aggressive as they focused on the lord talk; utterly enraptured.

"and to not only celebrate our domination over these filth we begin the hunt and remind them we will always conquer! WE ARE THEIR GOD!"

"TOUJOURS PUR!" They started chanted. Harry could see them grasping greedily for their wands, bloodlust clear on their faces; he found it surprising anyone could look so beastly and yet normally be so beautiful.

He could tell this was going to be an ugly and barbaric affair so he stepped out of the way into the safety of the shadows were he could observe them without hassel .Everyone was already to distracted to notice him.

The muggles were brought in; soaked in sweat from fear, all but hyperventilating faces twisted into expressions of fear, self pity and hopelessness. The group was split into two; those who begged to live and those who had already realised it was hopeless case. It was a sad sight, but it made the crowd even louder. They enjoyed seeing them miserable and submissive, it gave them power.

Harry sighed, they were dead before it ever started and the whole night would be utterly predictable; how dull.

"Let the party begin!"Lord voldermort said; though it was impossible to hear what he said just the fact he had said anything at was all they needed.

Some of the muggles tried to run in-between the crowd when the spells started flying at them; desperate despite the hopelessness of the situation, it of course didn't work. Most just sat waiting ,eyes closed and cheeks wet with tears .

"Hopeless" Harry sighed to himself

The chocked, gasping screams echoed all round the hall as they were torn, tortured and burnt for theri victimisers entertainment. Harry watched on as one of the women was cursed and suspended in the air for all to see , the star of the evening. Her skin, bone and muscle were peeled and twisted back to show her organs and they spread out in a way that made her look like dissected frog. The pain looked unbearable, she couldn't even scream and when her breath finally stopped they dropped her to the ground with.

Harry looked down to the floor at all the dead and observed their faces with curiosity. They all had the same look in their eyes though; burnt out, wasted, empty and hallow.

"HARRY!" Someone screamed; Harry looked up but gave no acknowledgment. "Your-your alive. Save me!"

Harry saw a figure try and crawl over , but he was so blood soaked there was no chance Harry could see him from so far. Everyone was watching him now as well, what a nuisance

"Harry please, it me...princess. Remember me, save me. I don't-don't want to die..." He murmured clearly to ill to do anything else "I remember your cat...his name..don't let them kill me"

Harry leant down onto his knees; an expression like butter wouldn't melt (*an English expression, means sweet and innocent looking; can't do no wrong) and the man smiled back with an expression of bliss. He probably thought he was safe; in the hands of an angel.

To know his real name he was clearly a servant of some sort from his old house; though who he was though is anyone's guess. Harry was so beautiful he was famous, everyone knew him even if he didn't know them.

"always wanted to see your sweet smile again, I'm so glad... i thought you'd be...for sure" he whispered .Harry knew what he meant; the man thought he'd be turned into a prostitute, everyone did. He was just too pretty a child.

"Shh" Harry said stocking the man's hair tenderly, unabashed at the feel of the sticky blood running though his fingers and staining his clothes. As the slave began to relax Harry reached for one of his hair pins .

They were sharp and long enough to kill; and it was not an option to keep this one alive. The man knew too much and Harry could lose no more. He couldn't have his ultimate secret let loose.

Right now he just looked like a slave that had gone insane with shock and Harry just looked like he was toying with him. Harry plunged the long oriental hairpin straight into the man heart who gave a pained, shocked groan and looked up betrayed at the Harry who continued to smile softly at him.

As if Harry would care about him really; he was just another obstacle to get around.

* * *

short chapter but thats the party finished with now.

thanks.

:)


	21. Chapter 21

"If you keep her alive" he whispered barely able to keep the shake out of his voice "If you keep my Lily alive...I will serve you loyally and without question. My lord, anything you wish..."

The black haired man fell to his knees, bowing in the most degradable manner possible; like a commoner, with his head touching the dirt covered floor. Harry Heard Lord Voldermort chuckle amused, he had never known a pureblood lose his pride like this and it was all for a girl.

"My Severus; such a cheap price for such a generous off." He said smiling, almost look angelic for a second it was so tender. The calculating glint in his eyes though destroyed everything though. "you can have her; she's doesn't have to die. She's worthless either way"

Severus looked up and though he said nothing you could see in his eyes that the man knew better; he knew the worth of the woman was worth more than his freedom and far more.

* * *

Harry woke up cover in sweat, unsure of what he had just dreamed. He usually had nightmares but that had looked oddly like a vision; he wasn't a seer though. He couldn't possibly be, he had never had visions before; but it seemed so realistic and matched up so well with the facts of today it was unreal.

Getting up he threw on a jumper; he needed to walk around, just do something to distract himself. Looking at the clock quickly he grimaced , he only managed to get half hour sleep; that was bad even by his standards.

"Azumi darling" he whispered over to his cat who was laid out casually in front of fire, clearly glad to have a roof over her head that wasn't leaking from bad plumbing.

Soon after Harry was brought to the manor so was his cat; it was only to be expected. Lord Voldermort knew how much the feline meant to him and Azumi was a perfect way to manipulate and blackmail him; the cat was simply another way for the Voldermort to threaten him into submission, and probably the most effective way too.

Azumi purred strolling over and Harry picked the cat cuddling it up against him like a kid holding a favourite toy. Azumi was his little baby, his only friend, and they had survived and endured so much together that he knew he wouldn't have been able to cope with on his own.

Walking down the hallway he relaxed slightly at the feel of cold, rough stone under his feet; he hated wearing those tight, humid shoes the other humans seemed so fond of. They were so unnecessary; so where most clothes really, in Harry's opinion all you need where shorts, a shirt and a good coat. Everything else took far too long to put on, they hindered his movements and they itched horribly on him. Especially those stupid, long, tight cotton trousers, he hated those more than anything.

"hey Kitty," Harry whispered softly to his cat "how about we go on a hunt, hmm?"

His cat looked up tired with an old expression on its face that clearly said he was too old for Harry mischief and games. Harry gave a guilty looking grin but continued to walk down the corridor; he already had a new scheme in mind to torture his fellow purebloods with.

He smiled viscously; all teeth and chill like a Cheshire cat. Snape was going to be his next victim, and just like before Lilly would be the catalyst.

It was not going to be as good as the original plan whereby he had planned to drug Black with a lust potion so he would assault the muggle (who was a well known muggle lover and no one would suspect him to be magically influenced), but it was a good plan never the less and the outcome would still be catastrophic.

This time he planned to make Lily fall in love with Draco, with the aid of a few potions of course. He wasn't going to bother trying to make Draco love her back, Malfoy's didn't love mudbloods as they were brought up to literally be repulsed by them and that was the end of it, if he started to show an interest everyone would scan him for magical influence and Harry's plan would fail. Lily wouldn't though, no one ever screened mudbloods, it just didn't happen.

No Lily would fall in love with Draco, to the point whereby Severus would get insanely jealous . Whatever the outcome Severus would most likely become heartbroken and behave illogically. He would become distracted, on edge and bad tempered and start distancing himself from others and possibly even cause them harm. Hopefull Lily would get as far as assaulting the young Malfoy at which point she would almost certainly be locked up.

Even in the best cases Severus would end feeling seriously rejected and heartbroken; Harry could see the hopeful look in his eyes, he was still waiting for the girl to change her mind about and say she loved him back just as much as he loved her. He chasing another man would be a huge blow to the man and a rather harsh rejection of him .

Either way; he would end up lonely, sad and possibly suicidal, either way Harry didn't care. As long as Severus never works out what happening, everything should work out with disastrous consequences.

Voldermort would suffer a huge loss without such a key player functioning properly because of love sickness .

"Let's find ... Lily!" Harry whispered. "yes Severus was the next victim to knock down before we went walkabout so let's just continue where we finished off .I bet she's in the manor library, she's even more of a book nerd than I am and that saying something."

Harry walked down the corridors finding his way round by calling the house elves to guide him; normally he'd simply ask the portrait for thing like this but they were very snobbish and leery. He didn't like wearing shoes or long trousers and that was the end of it. Stupid, itchy things and he didn't like the way that kept telling him to dress more appropriately, "like a pureblood", he wasn't one of them.

Slowly reaching the library he smirked as he saw a light was on. He knew he was right; Lily was allowed to use the library because it appeased Severus notoriously bad temper somewhat and made him work harder. All the pureblood complained about it, especially Because Lily never left the library alone. Books to Lily was like chocolate to a child; and instead of that cheap chocolate, this was like the best chocolate in the world.

Harry walked in observing her carefully as Lily sipped a glass of water then instantly placed a top over it; she was clearly already cautions of people trying to give her potions. And not any potions; potions such as love potions, fertility potions, mood adjuster and aphrodisiacs were only really successful if drunk. Had living with Severus made her paranoid?

Wands never achieved the same result, if any result at all. No she would have to ingest the stuff and Harry was really starting to wonder how he was going to get to drink it. He could hardly force it down her thought and erase her memories, Severus would notice the small side effect of the spell; dizziness, expanded pupils and a confused appearance.

Harry scrunched his face up into one of irritation; he would have to get her to trust him, he would have to talk to her. That was dangerous, her strange behaviour might lead back to him. Then clicked, he could make her swear an blood oath

Blood Oaths required, no spell casting or anything and worked on very unusual ancient magic. Squibs could even do them, if there was magic in your blood that was all you needed whether you could actually perform magic or not. Even the maizu collar couldn't detect magic like this, it was to primal.

"Hello" Harry whispered , pretending to act all shy and awkward "I- I always see you reading. It's nice to see people appreciate magic...the other's ...they don't."

The thing was that it was true, her admired he thirst for knowledge and her interellect and so when he said it authenticity was clear in his voice and she smiled. It made it seem like that was why he was talking to her, it seemed so innocent and believable.

"I lived with your kind so long now, I don't like it here anymore. It so violent, and I came to like your people, I never really thought they were that bad to begin with really." Harry whispered, hoping to gain her trust. She was sympathetic and understanding, it was all over her face; she thought they were the same, that he was stuck in a bad place too. She was already starting to trust him. Harry pointed at his collar, knowing just what to say "They don't like it that I disappeared, I was just curios you know...unlike them; they think I'm a traitor so now I'm all locked up. "

"I know." she responded; Harry smiled, of course she knew about his traitorous behaviour, everyone knew. Though it wasn't because he sympathised with muggles as he was twisting it; he wasn't a traitor because they thought he didn't want to hurt muggle but because they were just angry he dared to leave. But the best lies had a hint of the truth in them.

"Umm. You wont tell on me will you, for talking to" he said, eyes widening and voice weak, as if he was fearful. "they'll- Voldermort is just waiting for an excuse to punish me.."

"Of course not" she responded calmly smiling like an angel, eyes radiating kindness; Harry's breath hitched at the beautiful image. There was no ill intention, no under hand motives or lust or want; that smile was so pure and warm it was something Harry could only barely understand even if could recognise it. It was a selfless love.

"will you take a blood oath?" He suddenly shot out remembering what he was after "then we can meet more often and I won't be so scared. I want to see you again!"

"Sure" responded clearly just happy to have someone to talk to "I'd love to."

* * *

Hi guy I haven't forgotten you! Just been too busy to write. It unfortunately "That time in a person's life" where you have to juggle college, work, charity, socialising and aprenterships all at the same to the perfect CV. Lol...I hate college, I'm amazed I have time to breath.

Anyway guys hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
